Tribrid
by Kaosumi
Summary: Very little is known about Tribrids and as my luck would have it, I was born one. One mistake later, I've been given a second chance. I grew up with Derek, Scott, and Stiles. So, my second life was a blessing to me. I've had a crush on Derek since we were kids, albeit I never expected to come to adore Stiles so much. Let's flip a coin, shall we?
1. Wolf Moon

_**Very little is known about Tribrids and as my luck would have it, I was born one. One mistake later, I've been given a second chance. I grew up with Derek, Scott, and Stiles. So, my second life was a blessing to me. I've had a crush on Derek since we were kids, albeit I never expected to come to adore Stiles so much. Let's flip a coin, shall we? Will fate send me to Derek or will fate decide I need a little humanity in my life? Set in season 1 and may continue into other seasons. Follows each episode.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**_

 _ **~~Enjoy~~**_

* * *

It started as joke. No one believed that a vampire could have a werewolf's pups, vampires were dead right? So that was never going to work; or so they thought. When it came to a hybrid and a witch, things got a little bit different. Once, every thousand years or so, a witch falls in love with a hybrid, giving birth to a rare species called a Tribrid. A tribrid is basically a hybrid with a witch's magic. Normally, a tribrid will be raised by both parents till the age of five. At this age the tribrid is left to fend for itself. It will either survive or die.

I bet you're wondering why you've never heard of a tribrid. Well, I'll tell you. To this date, a tribrid has never survived past the age of sixteen, except for me. Wonder why? You see, at ten, the magic settles, we choose a talisman and a familiar, and the thirst kicks in. At sixteen, the blood cravings kick it in overdrive. I can only assume that they starved themselves to death in order to keep from killing people. Tribrids can only die in the sixteenth year of life as the first kill sets the immortality of the vampire. My mother told me that a tribrid would rather die than harm an innocent, so the others in the past had themselves locked away till death. I guess that's where I differ from the tribrids of the past; I had an innate sense of survival.

My familiar was a white raven, but after a hundred years the witch side of me evolved, and my familiar is now a part of me. What does that mean? It means I have wings that I hide as tattoos on my back. Being 5'5" and a bit of a big girl, I've had a hard time finding a mate. I seem to be getting ahead of myself.

My birth name is Whitney Onyx Ornell and my coven given name is Crimson Willow. I've had many different names over the years and to be honest, I miss my real name. I went through puberty twice due to a healing spell gone wrong. I was developing a spell that would rewind cell generation to make a person look younger but I over shot and it backfired on me. So, my second life was spent growing up with three of my favorite people: Derek Hale, Scott McCall, and Stiles Stilinski. Derek is a year old than I am and I'm about eight years older than Scott and Stiles, give or take. Derek knows I'm a tribrid but Scott and Stiles only know that I'm a witch. I plan to tell them what else I am when the time is right. The Hale family raised me as part of their pack. Laura was like an older sister to me and she helped me explain what I truly was to the family. Everyone but Derek was overjoyed. After what happened with Paige, I don't blame him.

I left Beacon Hills six years ago to go to college; I got an art degree. Two of those years were spent cleansing a coven of dark witches. I kept in touch with Scott and Stiles, but Derek, he and I haven't spoken in ten years. He blamed me for the fire and the death of the family. To a degree, he was right. I couldn't stop it though, not like I didn't try. Scott and Stiles don't know Derek like I do and I'm fine with that, always have been. As of today, I'm moving back home to beautiful Beacon Hills, California. Normal people would drive but, I'm not normal. I disappeared from my old apartment in Tennessee and appeared beside the Welcome sign just outside of Beacon Hills. I picked up my phone and called Stiles.

"Hello beautiful. We were just talking about you."

I rolled my eyes as a blush crept across my cheeks.

"Really now?"

"Really. So, where are you?"

"I'm just outside Beacon Hills."

"Cool, cool. Oh, Scott says hi."

I smiled.

"Hi Scott."

"She says hi. How about you meet us down at the preserve? Scott and I are about to head out there now. If you want, you don't have to."

I shook my head. _Did he forget already?_ I hung up my phone, appearing behind Stiles and Scott.

"How about I just go with you?"

They jumped out of their skins.

"Don't do that!"

"I just had a heart attack."

I giggled.

"Sorry Scott. Sorry Stiles, but you guys had that coming. I'm part a witch remember?"

Scott smiled.

"Yeah, we remember."

Stiles shook his head.

"This is why I have trust issues."

"You love me anyway."

"Touché."

"You boys just gonna stand there all day or are you going to give me a hug?"

They laughed and hugged me one after the other.

"You boys are getting taller every time I see you."

Stiles smiled.

"Stop going away for so long and maybe you might not miss us so much."

I rolled my eyes as Scott hung his arm around my shoulders.

"Welcome home shorty."

I glared at him.

"Weren't you leaving?"

Stiles opened the jeep and we climbed in. I caught them up on what all they had missed with the dark coven which got us to the preserve. I was then caught up on how Scott was bit by a wolf and how awesome he was at lacrosse now. By the time we were crossing the stream, Scott was still baffled by what happened at lacrosse practice.

"I don't know what it was! It was like...I had all the time in the world to catch the ball! And that's not the only weird thing. I hear things I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things..."

Stiles looked Scott.

"You smell things?"

I smiled.

"Like what?"

Scott thought about it a moment and turned to Stiles.

"Like the mint mojito gum you have in your pocket."

Stiles put his hand in his jacket pocket.

"I don't have any mint mojito…"

Stiles frowned and pulled out a piece of gum from the inside pocket. Stiles looked at me and back at Scott who threw his hands up. I walked off and Stiles smiled, putting the gum back in his pocket. They followed after me so I slowed down to walk beside Scott.

"So, all this started with the bite?"

Scott seemed worried.

"What if it's like an infection? Like…my body is full of adrenalin before a shock or something…"

I smiled and looked at Stiles.

"You know what, I actually think I've heard of it…it's a specific kind of infection."

Scott stopped and looked at us.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. I think it's called: 'Lycanthropy'."

I glared at Stiles.

"What? What is that? Is that bad?"

"Stiles…"

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst! But only once a month."

 _Stiles just made it sound like Scott has started his period._

"Once a month?"

"Uh-huh. On the night of the full moon."

Stiles made a soft howling noise and Scott pushed him. I, on the other hand, smacked the back of his head. Stiles chuckled and made a face at me as Scott walked off. We followed him immediately.

"Hey, you're the one that heard a wolf."

"It's not funny, there's seriously something wrong with me!"

"I know! You're a werewolf!"

Scott and I glared at Stiles. I knew he wasn't wrong but I'm not telling him that. Not yet any way.

"Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's because Friday is a full moon."

I rolled my eyes as we stopped again. Scott had started talking to Stiles about something. I wasn't paying attention. I had sensed we weren't alone but the smell…it was too faint for me catch, so I did the next best thing. I appeared down wind of us and went wide eyed. The smell was earthy and warm. _Derek._ I felt slightly excited that he was back in Beacon Hills as well. What perfect timing. I walked back up to Scott and Stiles as Derek walked away.

"Okay, I have to get to work."

Stiles stopped Scott from leaving.

"Dude. That was Derek Hale. Y-you remember right? He's just a few years older than us."

Scott thought about it for a moment.

"Remember what?"

I sighed sadly and they turned to me.

"His family. They all burned in a fire ten years ago."

They looked in his direction. Scott looked at me and then back at Stiles.

"What's he doing back?"

Stiles looked at me and back at Scott before shrugging.

 _I bet they think he's here because I am._

"Come on man. Let's get you to work. You coming with us Whit?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"I need to get home. I'll catch you guys later okay?"

Stiles nodded and Scott waved bye. Once they were gone, I headed home. I lived on the property next to the Hale property. I became an Alpha when my father was murdered by his pack, who I killed in revenge, and a coven leader when my mother died. This means that my mother left this land to me in her will and that my eyes are violet in color. I opened the door and closed it behind me as I hung my jacket on the wall by the door. I locked it and walked into the living room. I spent the next few days documenting the coven cleansing I had done in Tennessee. The cleaning and restoration spell I sent around the house had it spotless. Derek came by a few times, but he never came to the door. He did leave me a note on my front porch steps telling me Hunters had moved into town. That means something, right?

I smiled as I got out of bed. Today was Sunday and I had plans on being outside all day long. The only thing I hated about Sunday was that I had to run. Now I jogged every day of the week, late at night, but Sunday meant I had to let the wolf burn off some energy. Mornings were best for this as I have found. I went to open my door once I was ready but something felt wrong. A dark energy was behind my door, an energy I recognized but couldn't place. I had a barrier spell on my house so it's not like anyone could get in without my permission and yet, I felt slightly scared. I bounded for the back door and hauled ass as fast as I could, shifting into my full wolf form as I did so. _Something is definitely going on here. Derek didn't bite Scott. So who did? That energy belongs to someone border lining on evil._ I slowed down once the energy was gone. I've never really been one for violence but I've never been scared by a dark energy before either. Things really have changed and not necessarily for the better.

I headed down to the river and walked along the bank before going into the cold water. _I wonder who and or what was at my door._ I climbed out of the river and shook the water off. I shifted back into my human form and used my magic to put my clothes on. After what happened up at the house, I decided to wear a pair of black jeans, a red tank, a maroon leather jacket, and tennis shoes. I needed to be able to run if need be. I slowly made my way from the river back into the woods. I smiled to myself when I felt Derek following me. He was quiet, I give him that, but he wasn't quite quiet enough. I could hear the faint sound of crunching leaves behind me so I stopped in a small clearing. I couldn't hear him now, albeit I could still smell him.

 _Let's get this over with._ I closed my eyes and placed my hands in my jacket pockets. I stood there a few moments before I heard the faint movement. Derek was running at me full force, half shifted. He began to swing his right arm at me and I bent backwards to avoid it. His left swung up towards my back and I quickly bent forward to avoid it. He grabbed my shoulders, piercing my skin with his claws and shoved me to the ground. I clenched my jaw in pain and rolled out of the way when he came at me with both hands again. It was the kick my jaw that I wasn't expecting. This threw me backwards onto my ass where Derek then grabbed my throat and lifted me off the ground. He roared at me before throwing me against a tree. I whined when I felt my body impact against it and groaned when I hit the ground. I was usually a pretty good fighter when I had to be but I haven't had a chance to feed in a few months. I was weaker than usual. I tried to get up but Derek kick me in the stomach, causing me to fall on my side. He used his foot to roll me over onto my back. I could taste the blood from my split lip and I cursed myself for letting my body get this weak. Derek pinned my arms above my head as he straddled me. The free hand gripped at my throat again. I could feel his claws sinking into my skin.

"Look at me."

I bit my lip.

"Look at me!"

I don't know if it was the slight desperation or the anger in his tone that forced my eyes to open. His blue eyes bore ice daggers into mine. His grip tightened on my throat and I began to find it hard to breathe. For the first time in a very long time, I was actually terrified of him. He roared at me again and my eyes shifted from fear. I tried to speak with what little air I was getting.

"I'm…sorry..."

His grip on my throat loosened slightly. I shifted my eyes back to normal.

"Derek, please, calm down."

His glare intensified, yet he let my throat go. I gasped and tried to catch my breath. He shifted back to his human form and continue to glare at me.

"Why should I?"

I looked into his eyes. _Were they always such a beautiful shade of green?_

"Because you need me."

Derek growled at me.

"Where were you ten years ago when my family was burning to death?"

I looked at the ground as best I could. _He'll never forgive me if I tell him…_

"Tell me!"

"What good would it do?"

It wasn't like I hadn't wanted to rescue his family. I hadn't wanted Kate to murder so many innocent lives the way she did. You would think that with my age I would be used to seeing people die, accustomed to loosing everyone I loved, and able to shake it off like nothing ever happened. Well, I'm not and I can't. I wear my heart on my sleeve for everyone to see. I told Laura that Kate had found a way to lock me in a spell bound coffin, bury me deep within the ground, and keep my powers at bay for a short amount of time. Laura was the one who found me and rescued me from my prison so she understood the fire was not my fault. She was the only one to understand that and forgive me for it.

"Laura told me what happened."

"Then why are you beating me to a bloody pulp?"

"You know why."

"I don't."

"What are you doing here?"

 _Unbelievable._

"Didn't know I needed your permission to come home. Your turn. Why are you here?"

"I came here looking for Laura. Funny how I find her dead the day you come to town."

I tried to fight against him, to get out from beneath him, but it was no use. I was not getting up without his permission.

"I didn't do it so get off me."

"Tell me why you're here."

I smashed my forehead against his and instantly regretted doing so.

"That was cute. You done?"

I sighed pretty hard. The thirst was now becoming an issue for me. _I'm getting so hungry…_

"Yeah…I'm done."

"Tell me why you're here and I'll get off you. It's that simple."

"For the love of the supernatural Derek, what do want me to say?"

"The truth."

"I wanted to come home. Is that not truth enough for you?"

"No."

"Ugh. Fine. I missed being around Stiles and Scott, they're my best friends and I'm tired of being alone all the time."

"That it?"

It dawned upon me what it was he wanted me to say; what it was he wanted to hear. _I'm still a part of your pack…_ The nice thing about being part werewolf is that we could change the intensity of our eye colors to fit our moods. I let my eyes glow softly and he let his eyes mirror mine and the glare on his face softened. I used the pack connection to speak to him.

 _If it's okay with you, I'd like to come home._

 _What if it's not?_

I rolled my eyes.

 _I'm not mated Derek. You're territory is safe. Check my neck if you don't believe me._

The corner of his lips twitched slightly. I turned my head to right so my neck was exposed to him. His free hand slid my jacket off my shoulder. He slid my tank top over and ran his hand along my skin. I closed my eyes. His actions were slow and deliberate. I may be an alpha now but I was being submissive for a reason. I am a girl after all and I'm sick of being alone.

 _Satisfied?_

He laid his hand in the crook of my neck and used his thumb to make me look at him again.

 _Maybe._

I smiled warmly.

 _I've missed you…_

 _You're not healing yet._

 _I know._

Derek got up, pulling me with him, our eyes going back to normal as we did so. I dusted myself off when I got to my feet.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Does that mean you're okay with me coming home?"

"Answer the question."

I sighed.

"It's been a few months. I was going to find a deer to drain later today."

I rubbed my forehead. I was still in pain from earlier.

"You don't drink human blood?"

"That's a bit personal for me. I'd rather keep such an intimate show of trust for my mate."

He put his hands in his jacket pockets and began to walk away.

"Hey Derek?"

He turned to look at me.

"You don't have to sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor of your house you know."

"That right?"

"You're more than welcome to stay with me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

We parted ways and I smiled to myself. _It's so good to be home._

* * *

 _ **Dearest Derek, I do hope you know that little beat down is not going to go unpunished. Love, Onyx.**_

 _ **XD Let me know how I did with my first ever Teen Wolf chapter.**_

 _ **~~Leave some love~~**_


	2. Second Chance at First Line

**Thank you to all those reading the story. I do hope you guys like what happens next.**

 ** _~~Enjoy~~_**

* * *

It was dark when I managed to successfully take down a stag. The injuries Derek had given me had made hunting difficult. Once I had drained the animal my injuries healed. I carried the stag back to my house where I proceeded to skin and butcher it. I put the meat in the freezer for a later date and put the bones on a fire ant hill, covering them with a large plastic container weighted down with a rock for them to clean. I'll leave it like that for maybe a week give or take and once the bones are clean I'll dry them and ground them into powder for spells. I could use my magic to do all this in seconds but that would destroy the natural magic within them. I had just gotten inside when my phone went off. The song that played was 'Cool Kids' by Echosmith. I shook my head.

"Hey Handsome. I was just thinking about calling you."

"Great minds think alike."

I smiled.

"If only you had a mind Stiles."

"Ouch."

I giggled softly.

"I'm messing with you. So, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just, uh, you know, wanted to say hi."

 _I'm confused._

"You alright Stiles?"

He sighed heavily.

"I was just…thinking about my mom."

"You want me to come over?"

"No, no. I just wanted to take my mind off of her."

"So instead of calling your best friend Scott, you call me?"

"You're better at distracting me then Scott is."

I rolled my eyes and smiled mischievously.

"Is that why you called me the second I decide to try to get in the shower?"

"I-I uh, my bad."

"Uh-huh. Listen, I'm getting cold so I'm gonna go get in the shower now. I'll call you tomorrow okay sweet heart?"

"Uh…yeah, no that's fine. I completely understand."

"Bye Stiles."

"Yeah, bye."

I hung up the phone and grinned. Stiles was too cute when his train of thought crashed. I started to dial Laura to tell her what happed with Derek, but then I remembered Derek had said she was dead. I sighed heavily before allowing the tears to fall. Laura was, for all intents and purposes, my sister, and she, like everyone else, was dead. I headed upstairs to my room and collapsed on the bed. I don't know when I fell asleep or when I had stopped crying but I must have been super tired. I woke up that next day to someone knocking on my door. I groaned as I looked at the clock. _Six pm, Monday._ I ran a hand down my face as the knocking on my door turned to pounding. _I cannot believe I've slept through my Monday. I had things to do._ I used my magic to clean myself up, change clothes, and brush my hair. I left my hair down as I went down stairs to answer my door. I opened it to see Derek glaring at me.

 _Oh god, he's pissed._

"Get in the car."

"Excuse me?"

"Get in the car. Now."

I leaned against the doorframe and crossed my arms.

"May I ask why?"

He walked off the porch and headed over to his car. _Guess not._ I grabbed my black leather jacket off the rack, shutting my door behind me as I followed Derek over to his car. I got in after slipping my jacket on and he drove off. Where ever it was that we were going must have been important because Derek was driving pretty fast. I looked at him.

"Derek, about yesterday, what you said about Laura…I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything. _He's going to break the steering wheel at this rate._ I leaned over and placed my hand over his. Derek stared at my hand for a moment before loosening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Why did you come back?"

"I came looking for Laura. She was looking into a revenge symbol that was painted on a deer. Someone killed her and now I have to find the Alpha that did it."

I leaned back in my seat, sticking my hands in my pockets as I did so. _That explains the dark energy behind my door yesterday…but why did I recognize it?_ It was the stopping of the car that pulled me out of my thoughts. Derek got out and I followed him. We were parked down the street from Scott's house. _What are we doing here?_ I looked at Derek and he motioned for me to follow him. We walked down to Scott's house and Derek pointed at it.

"Go talk to Scott."

"Why?"

"Because he's putting us in danger. If he plays his game on Saturday he'll change on the field and out us both."

I was surprised.

"How do you know this?"

"I saw him change on the field today."

I sighed.

"Fine."

I climbed into Scott's window for the millionth time in my life. He was video chatting with Stiles on the computer.

"What'd you find out?"

"Oh, it's bad. Jackson got a separated shoulder."

I giggled and slid my hands down Scott's chest to give him a hug. He laughed slightly as Stiles stared at us confused like.

"Hi Stiles."

"Scott, buddy, I though you said Whitney was at home."

"I was but I heard about what happened at practice today."

"From who?"

I tapped my nose. This was my way of saying I wasn't going to tell. Stiles sighed and Scott went back to looking worried.

"Is Jackson's separated shoulder Scott's fault?"

Scott rolled his eyes.

"I may have hit him a little harder than I meant to."

Stiles shook his head and it was my turn to look worried.

"That bad huh?"

Scott looked at Stiles.

"Because of me?"

"Because he's a tool."

I smiled.

"Is he gonna play?"

"Oh, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on Scott for Saturday. Hear me Scott? They're just counting on you."

Scott shook his head as I let him go.

"Hey, it's okay Scott. Everyone has a hard time adjusting to new things. You just have to learn not to shift in front of everyone."

"Easier said than done."

I felt bad for Scott. Things were different for those who were born a werewolf. They didn't struggle this hard for control. Scott sighed heavily and hung his head. I leaned over his chair and looked at Stiles, who was now looking at the screen very carefully. Stiles looked scared as he started to message us.

'It looks like'

Scott was confused.

"Looks like what?"

The video froze. It was buffering. Scott became impatient.

"Come on. Damn it."

'Someone's behind you'

Stiles was wide eyed as Scott enlarged his side of the video chat. I turned around to see Derek standing there. He must have gotten impatient. Scott started freaking out as Derek came at us, grabbing Scott up out of his chair, and pinned him against the wall. Derek held Scott in place with his left forearm. He was super pissed.

"I saw you on the field!"

Scott was scared.

"What are you talking about?"

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me, about Whitney, about all of us. And then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone!"

 _Oh god, he let it slip._

"They didn't…see anything, I-I swear!"

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday…I'm gonna kill you myself."

I shook my head as Derek walked away from Scott. I gave Derek a look.

 _Was that necessary?_

 _You weren't getting anywhere._

I sighed as Derek went out the window and Scott turned around to me. He calmed down and I sat in his computer chair.

"Uh…guys? Still here."

I looked at Stiles as Scott sat on his bed.

"Sorry Stiles. Derek wanted to get the point I was trying to make a crossed a little clearer."

"Well, he didn't have to scare us to death."

"Stiles…"

Scott sighed.

"Derek's right. I can't play on Saturday. I can't."

I shook my again.

"I'm sorry Scott. It's for the best though."

"Yeah. What did he mean that everyone would find out about you?"

I bit my lip and looked at Stiles.

"Yeah Whit. What did he mean?"

I groaned.

 _Thanks a lot Derek._

"I gotta go."

Scott and Stiles tried to stop me but I disappeared and reappeared at Derek's house. I waited for him to come back. I walked over to him once he had gotten out of his car.

"Why add my name to list of things people find out about?"

"Because they will find out about you. You're not just a witch."

"Scott and Stiles don't need to know that!"

He walked away from me and headed towards his porch.

"How long do you think you can keep your secret from them? Hm?"

"I'm going to tell them."

He turned to me.

"When?"

"When I'm ready."

"Do you really think they'll forgive you for not telling them everything? Scott might, but Stiles, he's human. He won't get it."

"There's nothing to get Derek! I don't know if you remember or not but you weren't happy with my coming out either."

"That was different…"

He pointed at me.

"…and you know it."

 _Unbelievable._

"You had no right to throw it out there like that."

He scoffed, threw his hands up, walked inside his house. I rolled my eyes and jogged home. I shifted into a black long sleeve V-neck shirt once I was home. I plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. It was around one in the morning when someone knocked on my door. I got up and stood in front of it.

"What do you want Derek?"

"I uh, I found Laura. Well, half of her that is, and I wanted to know if you wanted to help bury her."

I sighed softly. Derek was fiddling with his fingers as I opened the door.

"Which half did you find?"

He looked at me and then back at the floor.

"The top half."

I smiled and nodded. Derek shut the door behind me as I walked out. We made our way over to his house in silence. I began crying when I spotted Laura's body. Derek rubbed my back and I tried to gather myself.

"If it's going to bother you like this maybe you should wait inside."

I smiled.

"It's okay Derek. Laura would never forgive me if I didn't do this."

He nodded and handed me a shovel. Together, we dug the grave for her, happy childhood memories coming forth to help us grieve. We tied the tarp that was wrapped around her body with a rope and lowered her down. Once we had her covered with dirt I took my jacket off and placed it on the ground. Derek looked at me confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Just watch."

I pulled the zippers open on my back and slid my wings out of them. Derek was shocked.

"Surprised I have wings?"

"I'm surprised they're white."

I punched his shoulder. He smiled and rubbed it.

"You can't bring her back Whit."

"That's not what I'm doing now go stand on the side by the house."

He raised his eyebrows as if to question why and I rolled my eyes.

"Just go."

He did as he was told and I stood on the opposite side of him.

"I am going to send Laura my familiar to help her spirit move on from this place. You are her blood Derek, her earthly connection, and because of this fact I will need your help in doing so."

He nodded as I rubbed my hands together. I collected my spirit energy and summoned the visual gate for Derek. A light blue circle formed around us and Derek watched me closely. I opened my wings towards the sky as they glowed softly.

"Repeat after me Derek: Spirit of Laura Hale, hear my prayer. I call from the Gate of Blood from the North, I pray that your journey is short, and that you find eternal peace."

Derek repeated me and I smiled.

"Spirit of Laura Hale, hear my prayer. I call from the Gate of Friendship from the South, I pray that your journey be a safe one, and that you find eternal happiness."

It was then that a small ball of light rose from Laura's grave. Derek raised his brow in interest. The light floated over to the west and turned into a black wolf ghost. It was Laura in her fully shifted form. Derek looked at her and back at me.

"Why does she look like that?"

"The wolf was Laura in life and so Laura is the wolf in death. You too, will be in the same form when your death comes."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to."

I removed my talisman from around my neck; holding it between both hands I whispered my familiar's name. My wings faded from view and my talisman turned into the spirit form of my beloved friend. He flew over the eastern side and landed on the ground. One call from him activated the eastern gate and one howl from Laura activated the western gate.

"The Gate of Guardians and the Gate of Loved Ones has been activated. With the Spirit Compass complete, I bid you both farewell, and may the White Raven guide your spirt home."

Laura bowed her head to me and then looked at Derek who smiled slightly. My familiar landed on Laura's back as she walked away from us, fading into the darkness. The zippers on my back disappeared and I fell to my knees. Derek walked over to me and helped me back up.

"You alright?"

"That took a little more energy from me than I thought it would."

"I think you should stay here tonight."

I nodded in agreement. I was too tired to argue with him.

"I've got aconite in my basement. You should set the spiral before it gets too late."

"Why do you have wolfsbane in your basement?"

"That's a terrible question."

"That's a terrible answer."

I smiled as Derek led me inside and helped me sit on the one couch that wasn't burned.

"Seriously, Onyx, are you gonna be okay?"

 _How did my middle name become the key word for his seriousness?_

"I'll be without magic for a few hours but I'll be fine. I've done this a thousand times."

I yawned and laid down before drifting to sleep. I woke up to Scott yelling for Derek. I groaned and went to sit up when I felt something slide down my arm. I opened my eyes to see Derek's jacket laying over me. _This is new._ I grabbed the jacket and got up, slipping it on as I did so. _I wonder where mine went._ I stretched and popped a few joints while doing so. I wondered outside to where Derek and Scott were. Derek had just tossed Scott's lacrosse stick back to him as I shut the door behind me. Both of them looked at me as I walked towards them. Scott was confused and concerned all at the same time.

"Whitney? W-What are you doing here?"

"I have something I want to tell you Scott."

Derek put a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to tell him if you're not ready to."

Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?"

I smiled and started from the beginning. I told Scott everything about who and what I really am. I told him what I knew, how old I really was, and what happened with the spell that allowed me to grow up with him and Stiles. Scott took my coming out very well. He asked a few questions here and there which I gladly answered. Scott smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trusting me with your secret."

I smiled and stuck my hands in the jacket pockets.

"I haven't told Stiles yet."

"What?! What do you mean you haven't told Stiles?! You have to tell him, like, right now."

I shook my head.

"I'm not ready Scott. He's not like us, he may not understand."

Derek motioned towards his house and I nodded. He walked away as Scott was running a hand through his hair. Once Derek was inside Scott glared at me.

"Is that you or Derek talking?"

"Excuse me?"

"The Whitney I know, wouldn't keep this from Stiles, especially not now that he knows about what Derek and I am. Either you tell him, or I will."

"Scott…"

He grabbed his things, got back on his bike, and rode off. I hate to admit it but Scott had a point. _When did I start keeping things from Stiles? I told him everything, didn't I? Stiles is my best friend…so, why was I so sure he wouldn't accept me for what I really was?_ I groaned and walked back inside Derek's house.

"He's not kidding is he?"

"No, he's not."

I pulled Derek's jacket off and handed it to him.

"Thank you for this."

"Don't mention it."

He took his jacket from me and I walked off. Derek didn't say another word as I jogged away. I was half home when I decided to shift into my full wolf form. I ran around as a wolf for next few days, thinking about whether or not I should tell Stiles about my true self. I found my courage Friday morning and shifted into my human form. I used my magic to get cleaned up, change clothes, and brush my rats nest hair out. I tied my hair back in a bun and headed over to Derek's house when I heard several cars in that direction. Derek was being placed in the back of a patrol car when I arrived. _What in the hell?_ I looked at Scott as he turned away from Stiles, who was getting into the patrol car Derek was placed in. I walked over to him and he looked at the ground.

"What did you do?"

"Derek killed someone and buried half of her body by his house."

I shook my head.

"You are unbelievable."

"Says the girl sleeping in the same house with the murderer!"

I ran a hand down my face. He was only half wrong.

"You're so lucky I like having you around or I'd kill you."

I walked away from Scott and over to Stiles who was being lectured by his father.

"So you lied to me..."

"That depends on how you define lying."

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth, how do you define it?"

Stiles thought about it a moment.

"Reclining your body in a horizontal…position?"

"Get the hell out of here."

"Absolutely."

I smiled at Sheriff Stilinski.

"Morning Sheriff."

"Morning Whitney. Make sure Stiles and Scott leave."

"Yes sir."

Stiles scratched the top of his head as we walked back over to Scott. I climbed in the back of the jeep and Stiles drove off.

"Hand me the laptop Whit."

"Sure thing."

I handed Scott the laptop and he motioned towards Stiles. I sighed and nodded. _I guess now is as good a time as any._

"Hey Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

I told Stiles the same thing I told Scott. I even told him why I told Scott first. I leaned over the middle of the front seat, crossing my arms, and looking at Stiles.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was afraid of what you'd think of me."

"I'm disappointed in you Whit, I really am. However, in light of these circumstances I think I can forgive you."

I was so relieved.

"Really?"

He smiled and looked at me.

"Really, really."

I smiled back at him as Scott pushed the back of my head.

"I told you he'd be okay with it."

I giggled and shook my head. _I'm so happy right now that I could just kiss him._ Without another thought I kissed Stiles on the cheek. He started freaking out a bit.

"Duh, d-did you, uh, just uh, y-you know?"

I smiled.

"I did just uh, you know, do that."

Scott shook his head.

"Get a room you two."

Stiles shoved Scott as we started laughing. Scott was getting fed up with the laptop.

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used in burials."

 _Really? That's what this is about?_

Stiles looked at Scott before looking back at the road.

"Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they burry you as a wolf! Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know, like something you have to learn."

Scott sighed.

"I'll put it on my to-do list, underneath: How the hell am I gonna play this game tonight?"

Stiles looked at me in the rearview mirror and then back at road.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves."

Scott was now fed up.

"Okay, stop it!"

I raised an eyebrow as Stiles got confused.

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying werewolves, stop enjoying this so much!"

I furrowed my brow as I sniffed the air.

 _Why do I smell wolfsbane in here?_

Stiles looked at Scott as I started looking for the source of the smell.

"Are you okay?"

I could hear Scott's heartbeat pick up.

"No! No, I'm not! I'm so far from being okay!"

I looked at Scott having given up on finding the location of the smell.

"You're gonna have to accept this Scott, soon or later."

"I can't..."

I patted Stiles's shoulder as he looked at Scott.

"Well, you're gonna have to!"

"Stiles."

"No, I can't breathe!"

The roar from Scott made us swerve a bit. Stiles was now freaking out.

 _Is he changing?_

"Pull over!"

"Why? What's happening?"

I looked down at Scott's bag as he picked it up and opened it. The aconite that Derek had buried Laura under was in it. I looked at Scott who looked at the flower and then at Stiles.

"You kept it?!"

"What was I supposed to do with it?"

Scott groaned in pain and his eyes turned yellow.

"Stop the car!"

Stiles pulled over and threw the bag as far as he could while I got out and opened Scott's door so he could get out. Scott took off just as Stiles turned around to us. Stiles was scared.

"Where's Scott?"

"He took off."

"Oh my god. Hey, wait a minute, why aren't you wolfing out, or whatever?"

"Aconite doesn't affect me the way it does the others."

"I'll call my dad's partner."

"I'll find him Stiles. Don't worry."

I followed Scott's scent all the way to town and to a house I didn't know. When Scott said the name Allison, I texted his location to Stiles, who was elated that Scott was okay. I made my way to where Scott and Stiles were to play their game. They were in the fourth quarter when I finally made it there. I was in no hurry and had full assurance they would win. Beacon Hills High was down by two points. I could see Scott using his wolf side to score. I could smell the change on him when the other team passed Scott the ball. He made the shot that tied the score. Once Scott shot the winning goal he ran off. I started to follow him but Allison beat me to it. I let her go after him as I turned around to go home. I smiled as I smelled Derek come up behind me.

"Nice to know that I don't have to visit you in prison."

"You're boyfriend and friend Scott told the police I killed Laura."

I turned to him.

"Stiles is not my boyfriend."

"Good. Keep it that way."

"What is your problem?"

Derek grabbed the collar of my jacket and picked me up off the ground, his eyes shifting blue as he did so.

"You, are my problem."

I wrapped my hands around his wrist as my eyes shifted violet.

"Don't start this again."

"How are you attracted to that pathetic little weakling?"

I growled at him.

"You're over stepping your boundaries Derek. Back off."

"Why do you defend him?"

"Why do you care?"

He roared at me and threw me against the nearest tree. I groaned a bit, quickly getting up off the ground and running from him. If we were going to do this again, I did not want to do it here. I managed to stay ahead of Derek long enough to get him to the preserve. Somewhere along the way he had changed into his half shifted form. I had done the same so he wouldn't catch me. _Why is he so pissed off at me anyway?_ I found a small clearing and spun around to hook Derek in the cheek with my right fist. He stumbled a few feet before coming at me again. His swung with his right arm and I countered it, grabbing his wrist and twisting it behind him. I pushed Derek against a tree and roared at him.

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"To make a point."

I had not expected him to elbow me in the ribcage with his other arm. The wind was knocked out of me and he turned around faster than I could catch my breath. I was now the one pinned against the tree, my arms above my head, and Derek's body pressed against mine. _Why did I just lose?_ I growled at him in warning and he simply growled at me in return. I returned to my human form and Derek did the same.

"I don't get it Derek. What point are you trying to make?"

Derek ran his nose up the edge of my ear. The skin burned from the touch and my heart skipped a beat.

"I heard that."

The slight purr in his voice made me blush.

"You may have filled in pretty nicely Derek but your attitude sucks. Maybe that's why I like Stiles so much. He's more fun to be around."

The snarl he gave me was warning that I needed to tread carefully. I could feel my heart beat pick up pace. I was loving this; the way Derek made me feel like submitting to him, like he had some sort of natural claim on me, and I was almost willing to let him have it. I tilted my head to the left so I could look up at him. The soft blue glow of his eyes caused me to mirror it. I growled softly and he growled back a little louder. I turned my head away from him. _I can't do this sort of thing with Stiles…I'd scare him off if I tried._ Derek ran his nose up my neck, causing me to expose it to him fully, and my breath quickened.

"You've made your point."

It was when he scraped his teeth against my neck that I closed my eyes. My heart skipped another beat.

"You're not playing fair…"

"Then even the playing field."

He bit my neck softly and I moaned lightly. My canines elongated and I whimpered.

"I'm losing it Derek. I'm gonna end up feeding from you."

"I've never stopped you before."

I don't know if it was the lust or hunger in me that pushed Derek off and pinned him against the tree. He started nipping and kissing down my neck as I slid my left hand in his hair. I used my right hand to pull his shirt out of the way and sank my teeth into his skin. The growl that escaped his lips drove me insane. His blood was intoxicating; it was warm, sweet, and addicting. I drank from him until he passed out. I licked my bite clean and let him fall to the ground with the sudden realization of what I had just done. I groaned and mentally kicked myself for losing control like that. I took Derek home with me and dropped him on the bed in the spare room. _I am so gonna kill you._

* * *

 ** _Dearest Derek, You are dead to me. Love, Onyx._**

 **I do hope things settle down between these two. I'm getting worried. Let me know how you like it.**

 _ **~~Leave some love~~**_


	3. Pack Mentality

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all of you who are sticking around to see what happens!**

 _ **~~Enjoy~~**_

* * *

I was in a daze that next day. Derek had gone home without a word which upset me slightly. That night, I looked at my hands as I sat on my bed. I could feel Derek's energy within me, like he was part of me. I thought about the emotions that were passed onto me when I fed from him. _There was pain, anger, frustration, want, need, and lust. Why did Derek feel that way? Why is he in so much pain? Why is he so angry?_ I groaned and fell back on the bed. _Where did the frustration, want, need, and lust come into play? Where those chemical or physical feelings? Part of me wants to know and the other part wants to know how Stiles feels._ I shook my head. I will not feed on Stiles, I will not hurt him like that. I was almost asleep when I heard a howl outside. Something pulled on my inner wolf, something I couldn't ignore. I could feel my eyes shift in response to the call.

 _Come to me._

I wanted to refuse, I wanted to ignore that voice, but I got up off my bed anyway, and headed down the stairs.

 _Come to me._

I stopped at my front door. The dark energy I had felt behind it not long ago was back.

 _Don't be frightened. Come to me._

The voice wasn't asking; it was telling. I opened the door and stared into a pair of glowing red eyes. The dark figure stood on its hind legs, squaring its shoulders, and growled lightly. The figure I was looking at, the owner of that dark energy, was the Alpha.

 _Good girl. Now, come closer._

He was standing at the bottom of the porch steps and yet his head almost hit the overhang. I walked towards him, unable to fight the pull any longer. I placed my hands on his abdomen before looking up at him. His red eyes bore into mine and a connection I thought long lost with my Alpha status awakened. This beast had full control over me. I felt like I was falling into a deep dark abyss.

My nightmare consisted of me helping the Alpha attack a man on a bus. Everything in me begged me not to kill him, pleaded me to stop, and I tried. The next thing I remember, I was helping Scott drag the man away from the bus, and running off. A glimpse of a fight against the Alpha, an order to never disobey, a bite to my left forearm, and whispered punishment as I felt a sheering pain in my abdomen and leg.

When I woke up that next day, I was lying on the forest floor. I rubbed my head as I sat up off the ground. I looked at myself in disbelief. I was covered in blood, scratches, and my shirt had claw marks in it. I looked at my leg and tried to move it. It was painful but I was glad it wasn't broken anymore. At least I think it was broken, I'm not sure. I tried to use my magic to heal myself but it didn't work as my magic was too weak. I stared at my left arm and fear began to rise in me. The blood that ran from this wound was black in color. That darkness had tainted my magic and I was paying the price. I whined.

"I wasn't dreaming…that nightmare really happened."

"Whitney!"

I furrowed my brow.

"Whitney!"

"Scott?"

A frantic looking McCall ran over to me and squatted beside me.

"Oh my god. What happened to you?"

I looked at him sadly.

"You were there for most of it Scott."

"Did I do this?"

I shook my head.

"I'm not sure."

He offered his hand to me and helped me up. Scott helped me limp as far as I could manage. He sat me on log not far from Derek's house and he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I'll go get Derek okay? Don't move."

I laughed slightly and cringed in pain.

"Like I'm really gonna go anywhere in this condition."

"Sorry."

Scott walked off and I listened to him carefully, closing my eyes while doing so. It didn't take long for Scott to get to Derek's house and I smiled as I felt him look in my direction before speaking.

"I know you can hear me. I need your help."

 _More like we Scott._

I could hear Derek walk down the stairs and close the front door behind him as Scott walked onto his porch. Scott sighed slightly as he gathered his courage to speak to Derek's face.

"Okay...I know I was a part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced your being here to the hunters, I also...don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I-I had a dream about...someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out like that part of the dream actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?"

I smiled at Derek's tone. He didn't really believe Scott did it.

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No."

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone again?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

I could hear the fear in Scott's tone and I frowned.

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably."

I shook my head.

"Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even at the full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?"

 _What every pack member wants._

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside, and see it. Feel it. Let your senses, your sight, smell, touch. Let them remember for you."

I sighed. I was forgotten.

"That's it, just... Just go back?"

 _I could have told you that._

"Do you wanna know what happened?"

I hated Derek's sarcastic tone.

"I just wanna know if I hurt him or Whitney."

"No you don't. You wanna know if you'll hurt her. Wait, what? Whitney's hurt?"

I shook my head and stopped listening. I rolled my sleeve up to get a better look at the bite. The teeth marks were black and they burned slightly. The blood that dripped from the wound was black as well and thick like sludge. I sniffed my forearm. _It smells like it's infected._ I rolled my sleeve down just as Derek and Scott came up.

"You look like you've been through hell."

I looked at Derek as Scott helped me up.

"I was there last night. I don't know how or why but I was."

Derek glared at Scott slightly.

"Did he do this to you?"

I smiled and gave him a look.

"Scott wishes he could beat me up like this."

I punched Scott's arm and he laughed.

"We should get you home."

"I can only walk on the one leg so you boys have to give me a hand."

Derek and Scott helped me limp home. Scott said he'd call me later when he got back from the bus with Stiles. I shook my head.

"I need to remember too Scott. I need to why I was there."

He nodded and left as Derek came back in the living room from the kitchen. I sat on the couch carefully. I was so sore.

"Wanna tell me why you were out last night?"

I rubbed my forehead.

"I think something happened with me…everything's fuzzy though."

"You sure about that?"

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him.

"I remember very little about what happened after the bus incident."

"Wanna elaborate on that?"

"Not really."

"Do it anyway."

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me."

I looked at ground as he walked away. It was when I heard the downstairs shower turn on that I got curious.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

I rolled my eyes as he walked back over to me.

"Come on."

"Why?"

"Because you smell like death warmed over."

I made a face as he helped me up and over to the bathroom.

"I won't need your help like this after I get out of the shower. I've got a healing spell placed on the well."

He nodded and shut the door behind him as he left. I undressed and got cleaned up. I felt much better as I got and dried off. I was able to stand on my leg again so that good. I looked at my left forearm to see that the bite was healing. _Good thing I have a cleansing spell on my well along with the healing spell._ I used my magic to dry my hair, shifting into a bra, a blue tank, and black cargo pants. I brushed my hair and left it down as I walked out of the bathroom. Derek was asleep on the couch. I smiled as I leaned over the back of the couch. I was unaware that he could look so innocent. _I remember when you used to always look like that. Kate ruined you…_

I shook my head and picked up my phone from the side table. I walked outside, dialing Stiles as I sat on the porch swing.

"Hey there beautiful. Scott just told me what happened. Are you okay?"

I smiled.

"I'm fine now. All healed up."

"That's good. Great actually. So Scott and I are about to head out to the school. Scott said you wanted to tag along. How soon can you get here?"

I hung up the phone and disappeared, appearing beside Stiles's jeep. I looked up at his window.

"Tell Stiles I'm here Scott. Let's get this done quickly."

Stiles came out of the front door not seconds later with Scott in tow. Stiles opened the jeep door for me and I climbed in. The three of us drove out to the school in silence. Stiles parked the jeep, turned it off, and got out. I followed behind him as we walked over to the fence. Scott tried to stop Stiles from coming with us.

"Hey. No, just Whitney and me! Someone needs to keep watch!

Stiles was in disbelief.

"Why I am always the one who's keeping the watch?"

I smiled.

"Because there's only one of us with magic."

Stiles rolled his eyes and started to climb the fence when Scott stopped him. Stiles ran a hand down his face in frustration.

"Okay, why is this starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time!"

I linked my arm around Stiles's, pulling him down so I could kiss his cheek.

"Starfire likes her Robin though."

Stiles smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Scott was partially confused.

"Nobody's Batman or Robin or Starfire any of the time."

I frowned the same time Stiles did.

"Not even some of the time?"

"Just stay here Stiles!"

Stiles gave up.

"Oh my god!"

I patted Stiles's arm, letting him go as he walked back to the jeep. Scott scaled the fence and I followed him. I took a hold of Scott's hand and he looked at me.

"It'll be easier on your mind if we share the neural load. Remembering things from your change can damage your brain. Plus, you're scared and I want to comfort my bestie."

I smiled at him and he nodded. Scott closed his eyes the same time I did. I the pair of howls in the background. The first one lower than the second, causing Scott to jolt awake in his half shifted form. Scott jumped, forcing my eyes open as he squeezed my hand.

"It's okay Scott. I'm right here."

He nodded; trying to calm himself with a few deep breaths.

"You can do this Scott. I'll wait here for you."

Scott gathered his courage and walked towards the bus. I closed my eyes again.

"My turn."

I inhaled deeply casting a memory spell with the exhale. I could see the Alpha calling me out of my house, taking control of me, using me to lure the bus driver onto his bus, and coaxing me to kill the driver. If Scott hadn't showed up when he did I would have. I could see Scott helping me drag the man to safety, Scott running off, the Alpha chasing me through the woods, our fight for my insubordination, his order to never disobey him again, and his punishment for my doing so. The Alpha bit my arm to keep me still as he broke my leg and shoved his claws into my abdomen. I was pulled out of my mind by Stiles honking the horn repeatedly. I looked towards the bus to see car lights headed towards us. I disappeared and reappeared in the back of the jeep. Scott bailed out of the bus and jumped on a car, over the fence, and ran to jeep. Stiles quickly turned his jeep on as Scott got in.

"Come on! Go, go, go!"

Stiles freaked out as he put the jeep in reverse, spinning the jeep around, and driving off. Stiles looked in the rearview to make sure he wasn't being followed.

"Did it work? Did you remember?"

"Yeah, I was there last night. So was Whitney. But the blood, none of it was mine."

Stiles was surprised.

"So you did attack him?"

"No! I saw glowing eyes in the bus, two pairs of them. But they weren't mine, it was Derek and Whitney."

"How do you know I was there?"

"Only you have violet eyes Whit."

I grumbled. I wanted to argue with him but I wasn't going to.

"What about the driver?"

Scott looked at me.

"I think we were just trying to protect him."

Stiles was confused.

"Wait, w-why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?"

Scott was just as confused.

"That's what I don't get!"

I rolled my eyes.

"It's a pack thing."

Scott looked at me again.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like an initiation. You have to kill together."

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?"

I shrugged.

"I don't pretend to understand it Scott."

Stiles looked at me and then back at Scott.

"Yeah, but you didn't do it! Which means you're not a killer! And it also means that..."

Scott smiled and cut Stiles off.

"That I can go out with Allison."

I rolled my eyes and Stiles made a 'true' kind of face.

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me."

"Oh, yeah...that too _._ "

I patted Stiles's shoulder.

"Don't worry Stiles. I'll eat you right up."

Stiles looked at me in panic so I pretended to attack him, tickling him in the process.

"Okay! Enough you two!"

Scott shoved me back into my seat.

"God. Get a room will you?"

Stiles looked at me then back at Scott then back at me and then back at Scott.

"Whaaaaaaaat?"

I busted out laughing and leaned over the middle of the front seat.

"This is exactly why I adore you so much Stiles. You're too cute for words."

I disappeared from the jeep and appeared at home. I changed into a black V-neck shirt, spending the rest of that night and most of the next day, cleansing my magic. That bite had tainted it with that dark energy, I could use it but it felt wrong.

I got a sudden craving for jerky as I finished up the spell so I disappeared and appeared at a Food Mart on the edge of town. I went in and payed for my favorite jerky as I heard Derek's car pull in. _What are the odds?_ I walked out of the store and over to him as he got out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got hungry."

I offered up a piece for him as he opened his gas tank. He ate it as he slid the nozzle into the entrance of the tank. I leaned against the pole by the pump as Derek put his free hand in his jacket pocket. That was when a red and silver Tahoe blocked him in. I looked at Derek and shook his head at me slightly.

Kate's brother got out of the driver's side of the red Tahoe. He smiled at us and put his hands in his jacket pockets. Derek finished pumping the gas and put the nozzle back in its resting place, closing his tank as he did so. _If I remember correctly, his name is Chris, and he's a hunter._ I continued to chew on my jerky as Chris walked over to Derek's car. Derek looked at me, then at Chris, and then back at me. I took the hint and quickly walked over to Derek's side. I looked at Chris as he admired Derek's car.

"Nice ride! Black cars though...very hard to keep clean."

He rubbed a spot on the car.

"I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance."

Chris picked up the window cleaner from the washer box and started cleaning Derek's windshield.

"When you have something that nice, you wanna take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family. You don't have much of that, these days...do you?"

Derek clenched his fist, his knuckles cracking as he did so, and unclenched it. I took ahold of his hand and I started to growl at Chris. Derek turned his head to me and squeezed my hand slightly. I stopped growling and looked up at him. The short light blue glow of his eyes washed a wave of calmness over me. There was nothing we would like better to do than to kill these hunters that were standing here with us. I would have but Derek was telling me it was alright and that it wasn't worth it.

Derek and returned our eyes to Chris; who smiled at us in return.

"There we go."

Chris placed the windshield wiper back where it came from.

"You can actually see through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?"

Chris looked at me.

"And who might this be?"

Derek squared his shoulders having noticed that Chris didn't hear me growl.

"She's a friend."

"And very close one at that. She wouldn't happen to be your mate now would she?"

Derek let go of my hand and pulled me closer to his back side.

"And what if she is?"

"Well now, isn't that sweet. My name's Chris, what's your name sweetie?"

I patted Derek on the back as I whispered to him.

"He won't hurt me Derek. Not out here."

I walked around him and held my hand out to Chris.

"The name's Whitney. It's a pleasure to officially meet you."

Chris shook hands with me and stared at me a moment.

"My, how you've grown…you look stunning now."

He let go of my hand and I smiled.

"Thank you Chris. I take pride in what I am."

"So you're a Werewolf too then?"

The smile he gave me creeped me out. I backed up slowly until I could feel Derek's arm against mine.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but she's human."

Chris gave an understanding nod.

"I understand. You two have a nice evening."

Chris began to walk away and Derek called after him.

"You forgot to check the oil."

Derek wrapped his left arm around my shoulders as Chris turned back to us. He smiled and looked at one his companions.

"Check the man's oil."

The guy in the tan jacket walked over and busted Derek's driver side window.

"Looks good to me."

Chris smiled at us again.

"Drive safely."

He pointed at me.

"You carry precious cargo."

I was confused. Chris tapped his nose and winked at me. I went wide eyed. _He just told me that he doesn't blame me for not telling him what I really am…oh my god._ Both vehicles left and Derek opened the passenger side door. I got in and he shut it as I fixed his window. He got in and sped off. I feel bad for the poor Camaro.

"Where are we going?"

"The hospital."

"Why?"

"I need to know what the driver saw."

I looked at the window beside me and back at him.

"Why did you tell him I was your mate?"

He didn't answer me so I left it alone. The rest of the ride was silent. Derek told me to stay in the car and wait for him to come back. He wasn't gone long but his look told me not to ask questions; so I didn't. By the time Derek pulled in his drive way it was almost eleven at night. He got out and I followed him inside.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Derek shook his head and walked up the stairs.

"Be that way then."

I walked over to his couch and sat down. I swear I just closed my eyes for a second; I must have dozed off. I woke up to a crashing sound. I got up and walked in to see Scott had thrown Derek threw the wall. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Derek.

"Well, that was cute."

I smiled as Derek peeled his jacket off. He handed it to me and I put on.

"Do I want to know?"

Derek shrugged as he walked away, cracking his neck, and changing into his half shifted form. Derek roared at Scott and Scott walked over to where we were. I stood by the window and let them duke it out. I've never seen Derek fight anyone but me. _Damn he's sexy…_ It was the scratch to Scott's chest that brought me out of my thoughts. Derek returned to his human form along with Scott.

"I didn't kill him! Neither of us did! It's not your fault and it's not mine!"

 _I wonder if this is about the bus driver…_

"This?! This is all your fault! You ruined my life!"

 _Wait a minute._

Scott was blaming Derek for his 'abilities'. I was not going to let that stand.

"No, he didn't!"

Scott looked at me.

"He's the one who bit me."

"No, I'm not!"

They were in each other's faces now.

Scott was beyond confused.

"What?!"

"I'm not the one that bit you!"

Scott thought about it a moment and remembered something.

"There's another..."

I smiled.

"It's called Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind."

Derek looked at me and I nodded. Scott should know I was an Alpha as well. Derek looked at Scott.

"You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us."

I growled slightly at Derek. _I was not more animal than he was._

Derek looked at me, then to the ground, and back at Scott. That was his apology to me.

"My sister came here looking for him. Now, I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you."

"Why me?"

I knelt beside Scott.

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're a part of his pack. I became an alpha when my father died. I don't bite people to become a part of my pack as I consider even humans part of it. The more betas this alpha has, the stronger he is."

I looked at Derek the same time Scott did. Derek stared at us.

"It's you, Scott...You're the one he wants."

* * *

 **Oooooooo...Derek said the m word...and just when I thought Stiles was getting somewhere with his relationshi** **p with Whit.**

 **Who do you think is Whitney's mate? And what just happened with her and the other Alpha? Why did that connection come back?**

 **Stay tuned to find out! (Leave your thoughts/answers to these questions. I'd like to know your theories.) :D**

 _ **~~Leave some love~~**_


	4. Magic Bullet

**SURPRISE!**

 _ **~~Enjoy~~**_

* * *

I scratched the back of my head and stood up. _Too bad you're only half right._ I started to walk away. Derek could explain things better to Scott than I could; I'm only part werewolf after all.

"Hey Whit?"

I smiled at looked at Scott.

"What?"

"There's something I don't understand."

"Okay."

"If the alpha is after me, why were you out there with him?"

Derek looked at me as well.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself."

Derek crossed his arms as Scott got up. I looked at the ground sadly, turning my head away from them both.

"You were covered in his blood when I got there. You tried to kill me! I think I deserve an answer Whitney."

"I'm not proud of what I've done Scott. I wasn't in full control of myself."

Derek grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at him.

"You're an alpha. How were you not in control?"

Derek was pissed, yet his eyes showed fear and concern.

"I'm not sure how it happened, but the alpha awakened the control connection within me. I listened to his every command, hung on to his every word, and it felt like I was drowning in darkness."

Derek's eyes shifted.

"You let him connect to you?"

I glared at him.

"Yes Derek, I let him connect to me because I like feeling as though I'm falling in a deep dark abyss.

He growled at me.

"What happened on the bus?"

"I tore into that man's flesh as though he were a tender stake, he ran and the alpha drug him back to me, offering me the kill, and if Scott hadn't of shown up I would have."

I tiptoed to place my face as close to Derek's as possible, my eyes shifting as I did so.

"And worse of all…I was loving every minute of it."

I yanked my arm away from him as I began to walk away. _He acts as though I willingly tried to kill someone. Unbelievable._ I guess I hadn't noticed the way I covered the bite mark on my skin with my free hand. I was wearing Derek's jacket after all. So I wasn't expecting him to grab my left arm and yank the sleeve up. I instinctively covered the mark again as Derek glared at my arm. It's the hurt in Derek's eyes that caused me to uncover the mark. Scott walked over to us and stared at my arm.

"The alpha bit you?"

"The scar is fading quickly but yes, he did. He did it to keep me from fighting back. He then proceeded to break my leg and shove his claws into my abdomen. That was my punishment for breaking the connection and challenging him. The bite was unnecessary in my opinion."

Derek started to squeeze my arm.

"He's trying to bond with you."

I winced a little.

"Bond how?"

Derek growled slightly and looked me in the eye.

"Your subconscious is letting him court you."

Scott looked at me and then at Derek.

"Why is he trying to court her?"

Derek let my arm go and turned to Scott.

"The only reason that makes sense right now is so that she'll accept his imprint."

 _Imprint…_ My heart sank. _The courting ritual guarantees my loyalty…god I'm so stupid. When did I get so weak?_

Scott was confused.

"What reason would he have to imprint on her."

"It guarantees her loyalty, her submission, and his future; her pups."

 _I understand why the blood was black now, why it smelled infected, and why I was afraid of Derek seeing the mark. I swore to myself back then to never hurt you the way she had, so let me keep that promise._ I closed my eyes as Derek continued to explain the mating process to Scott and slipped his jacket off. I walked over to the staircase and hung it over the rail. My inner wolf was making my blood burn at the thought of being mated to the alpha. She hated him just as much as I did, for she had chosen her mate. _I will not submit like this._ My eyes shifted and I covered the mark with my hand. _I will never mate with you._

"Forgive me Derek."

I could hear Derek and Scott turn towards me. I used my magic to burn the mark from my arm. It felt like I had taken a branding iron to my skin. I screamed a little as both Derek and Scott pulled my arms away from each other.

"Are you crazy?!"

I smiled slightly.

"What if I am?"

Derek grabbed my chin and turned my face towards his.

"Why would you hurt yourself like that?"

"I don't wanna be courted by that monster. Who do you think I am?"

Derek shook his head.

"You're gonna kill yourself."

"There are worse things."

I looked at my arm. I was almost healed.

"You can let go of my arms boys. This was a one-time thing."

Scott looked at Derek. He was worried but Derek nodded at Scott. They let go of my arms as I turned to Derek.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize what was happening to me. I swear to you, it'll never happen again."

Derek leaned his forehead against mine, sliding his hands up my arms.

"I'm still angry with you."

I smiled.

"I know."

I looked into his eyes. He shifted his eyes, the soft blue glow mirrored my violet one. I heard Scott leave us quietly. I'm sure he felt uncomfortable around us.

"You left me alone for ten years Derek."

"I know."

"I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you Onyx. I was angry with myself more than anything."

"I thought you were happy."

"I did too."

"Kate's responsible for the fire isn't she?"

Derek looked at the floor.

"You used to know exactly what it was you wanted and went after it."

Our eyes quite glowing as he looked back up at me.

"I'm not the same person I used to be."

I smiled and walked over to his front door. I opened it and turned to him.

"I know, but neither am I. That doesn't change the fact that my wolf has made her decision, her mate has been chosen, and I'm watching him blame himself for something he couldn't control."

Derek was surprised.

"You told me you imprinted on Stiles."

I smiled and wrinkled my nose.

"I adore Stiles, really I do, but I'm a little new to the whole feeling for people thing. I grew up with you, I was happy for you when you chose Paige, I was happy for you when you chose Kate, and I respected your decision to ignore me for the last ten years. If I had to do it over, I'd do it the same. All I've ever wanted, all I want now, is for you to be happy."

"Whitney…I never knew."

"I know and that's my fault. You only mate once Derek, it had, and has to be your decision."

I let my eyes shift fully.

 _I've chosen you Derek. Either accept it or give me time to change my mind._

Derek's eyes shifted fully in response as he squared his shoulders and stood tall.

 _What makes you think I'll let you?_

I changed into my half shifted form.

 _I'm not mating with you right away._

Derek shifted as well.

 _I didn't ask you too._

I roared at him, challenging his claim on me. He roared back, accepting my challenge, and issuing his own. I ran out of his house and into the woods; Derek following shortly after. I spent the rest of the night running from him. He couldn't imprint on me without catching me and of course, I didn't make it easy for him; I had magic after all. Derek was impressive, he avoided my traps, my attacks, and even managed to maneuver me to the river. I was at the top of hill when Derek tackled me to ground. We rolled down the hill together, laughing as we went. Once we were at the bottom, he straddled me, and pinned my arms above my head.

This is where the imprinting process began. He had to make me submit to him in both human and wolf forms. I fought against him, managing to get one hand free, and slashed him a crossed the cheek. Derek grabbed my free arm and roared at me as he slammed it back against the ground. I roared back at him and smashed my forehead against his. Once again, I regretted doing it. He growled at me deeply, warning me to stop. The alpha in me refused to quit, as she was loving this game. I snarled at him and fought against him again. Every time I managed to gain power over him, he put me back to the ground. It was when his canines scraped against my neck that my heart skipped a beat, and I began to grow weak. Everything but my eyes shifted back to its human form and Derek did the same. I could feel my eyes fading to a soft glow. Derek nipped at both of my wrists and I shivered, my eyes going back to human as I did. Derek's eyes were human when I looked at him. I whimpered and turned my head as far to the right as I could manage. I was done; I was submitting fully. Derek smiled and nipped at my neck, his teeth barely scraping my skin as his hands ran down my arms. He slid the collar of my shirt over and ran his nose up my neck. My breath became shallow and I whined as he ran his nose up my earlobe. I turned my head to him and ran my nose up his neck as far as I could reach. Derek growled softly. I nibbled on his earlobe and he got on his knees. I rolled over onto my stomach in defeat as he sat down on my calves. I sat up on my knees, pulling my calves out from under him, and leaned against him, both of us short of breath.

I smiled as Derek slid a hand into my hair, making me turn my head to him.

"That was fun."

"Says the woman who tried to kill me…twice."

I slid my hand behind his neck, pulling his head closer to mine.

"You didn't have to imprint Derek."

"Yes I did."

Our lips met in a slow passionate kiss, only to part when we had to breathe. I patted the back of his neck.

"Best first date ever."

Derek chuckled and got up, pulling me with him.

"We should get home."

"Separately or together?"

I smiled as Derek's eyes glowed slightly.

"Together wouldn't be wise until the courtship is complete."

I hooked my fingers in his belt loops and looked up at him.

"Is that a suggestion or are you telling me to wait?"

I kissed him softly and he kissed back harder.

"Go home before I do something I regret."

I smiled.

"What a gentleman."

We kissed each other one last time and parted ways. I woke up that next morning to my phone vibrating on the nightstand. I patted for it blindly as I didn't want to open my eyes. Once I located it I answered without looking at the screen.

"Somebody better be dying or close to it."

"Well, then it's my lucky day."

"I'm confused. What's going on Stiles?"

"Well, there's no easy way to say this."

I furrowed my brow.

"Give me that. Whitney."

"Derek? What's the matter? You don't sound okay."

"I've been shot."

"What?!"

I jumped to a sitting position.

"How?"

"I was following the alpha last night and an Argent shot me."

"Silver bullet?"

I used my magic to get cleaned up and put my hair in a ponytail.

"No. This is a different kind of bullet. I don't know what though."

I changed into a pair of maroon colored cargo pants, a black T-shirt, and my sneakers.

"Are you in Stiles's jeep?"

"Yes."

I hung up the phone, sticking it in my pocket as I disappeared and appeared in the back of the jeep. I leaned over the middle of the front seat and looked at Derek.

"You look terrible."

"I know. I sent Scott to find out what kind of bullet it was."

"I'm sure it's a wolfsbane bullet just my looking at you."

Derek gave me a look as Stiles texted Scott.

"I've been around a few shot werewolves before so don't look at me like that. If Scott can tell us what kind I may be able to fix it, but for now I can slow down the effects of it."

I used a healing spell as Derek took his jacket off in frustration and threw it at me. I put it on and frowned at the blood on my hand from inside the jacket. I sniffed it and wiped my hand on my pants.

"The spell won't last long at this rate."

Stiles threw his phone down on the seat.

"Scott needs more time."

"Oh my god Stiles."

"I know, hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."

Derek and I looked at each other and then back at Stiles.

"Almost where?"

Derek looked like he was ready to pass out as Stiles looked at him.

"Your house."

Derek's head shot up and he stared at Stiles.

"What? No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself."

I looked at Derek in disbelief.

"What am I chopped liver?"

Derek glared at me as Stiles pulled over and turned the jeep off. Stiles turned to Derek.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

Derek shook his head.

"Not yet. I have a last resort."

"What do you mean?"

I looked at Derek.

"What last resort?"

Derek pulled his sleeve up and showed us the bullet wound. Stiles freaked out, closed his eyes, and leaned against his door.

"Oh, my god. What it that? Ugh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."

I glared at Stiles when he pointed at the passenger side door.

"Start the car. Now."

Stiles looked at me in disbelief.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way he looks, okay?"

Derek glared at Stiles when Stiles looked back at him.

"In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

Derek stared at Stiles.

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out…with my teeth."

"Derek, that's enough."

I saw the unspoken fear in his eyes when he looked at me so I placed my hand on the back of his head and leaned my forehead against his.

"You're gonna be fine Derek. We'll get through this."

He nodded slightly and leaned his head into my hand.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Kate shot me."

I was shocked, pissed, and worried all at the same time. The only thing I could successfully make my face do was clench my jaw.

"Did she do it on purpose?"

Derek shook his head.

"I don't think so."

I nodded and kissed his forehead.

"Fine. I won't kill her this time."

Derek patted his lap.

"Come up here."

I was confused.

"Why? I think that would be uncomfortable for you."

"Please."

I sighed and climbed into the front seat. I curled up in Derek's lap as we sat in the jeep. Derek almost nodded off a few times and I had to wake him up. It was dark when Stiles called Scott.

"What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Ugh, and by the way, he's starting to smell."

Derek and I glared at Stiles.

'Smell like what?'

"Like death."

I kicked Stiles in the ribcage and he groaned in pain.

"What about your boss?"

Stiles sighed and handed me the phone.

"You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take him."

I took the phone.

"They said you were looking for a bullet. Did you find it?"

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like…the friggin' Walmart of guns."

Derek leaned his head over to mine so he could talk to Scott as well.

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?"

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Shut up Scott."

"Think about this: the alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or get killed. So, if you wanna stay alive then you need me."

"Find the bullet Scott, for me."

I hung the phone up and Stiles took off. Once we were at the animal clinic, Stiles's phone went off. I helped Derek sit on a stack of food bags. He was getting weaker so much faster than I expected.

Stiles turned to us as he read the message from Scott.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you guys?"

I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"Aconit Napel Bleu Nordique is a rare form of wolfsbane. It's used by a special kind of hunter."

Derek sighed.

"He has to bring me the bullet."

I was confused.

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna die without it."

Stiles texted Scott back and opened the clinic door. I helped Derek up and inside to the surgery table. Derek pulled his shirt off and laid his arm on the table. I shook my head. That was spreading so much faster than I could have predicted. Stiles was slightly freaked out. He hated the sight of blood.

"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of."

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me."

Stiles stared at me.

"Positivity, just isn't in his vocabulary, is it?"

"Eeeh, kind of."

Derek was looking for something.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort."

I looked at him.

"Which is?"

Derek held up the electric bone saw.

"One of you is going to cut off my arm."

Stiles was silent as I cringed.

"That's plan B?"

"You got another idea?"

I looked at the ground.

"I could drink your blood and pull the bullet out."

"Not gonna work."

"How do you know?"

"Whitney, I know you're scared, but I'll be fine, okay?"

I bit my bottom lip.

"Okay?"

I nodded and stood beside Stiles. Derek handed me the saw as he tied the rubber band around his upper arm.

"But what if you bleed to death?"

"Then I'll heal, if it works."

"But, I don't know if I can do this, either of us."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll be cutting through flesh, bone, and especially into blood."

Derek tapped his arm on the table in frustration.

"Ugh, he faints at the sight of blood?"

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm."

Derek looked at me.

"I've never been around high amounts of blood before. Part vampire remember? I try to avoid those kinds of situations."

Derek sighed in defeat and looked at me.

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off his head."

Stiles was mad.

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any –"

Derek cut Stiles off by grabbing the front of his shirt from a crossed the table.

Stiles was freaking out. I have to admit, I was a little frightened.

"Oh, my god. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. What?"

Derek made a face and leaned over the side of the table slowly?"

"Derek? What are you doing?"

Derek threw up black blood on the floor. I covered my mouth and closed my eyes. It smelled like death warmed over.

"Oh, my god. What the hell is that?"

I looked at Derek.

"That's my body trying to heal itself."

I shook my head.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it."

Derek glared at me.

"Now. You've got to do it now."

He was leaning on the table.

"I don't think that I-"

"Just do it!"

I picked up the saw and Stiles ran a hand down his face. I placed the saw on Derek's arm.

"Okay. Here we go."

"Stiles? Whitney?"

"Scott?"

Scott walked into the room and stared at the saw.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh thank god."

I sat the saw on the table as Stiles smiled.

"You just prevented a life time of nightmares."

"Did you get it?"

Scott fumbled in his pocket and handed Derek the bullet. Stiles looked at him.

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"

Derek fainted and dropped the bullet. I ran over to him and patted his face.

"Derek. Derek wake up. Come on Derek. Don't do this."

Stiles was in total panic mode.

"Scott. What the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't know!"

I placed my hand on Derek's neck as Stiles looked at me.

"He's not waking up. I think he's dying. I think he's dead."

I slapped Stiles.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"I swear to god that if you don't shut up, no matter how much I adore you, I'm going to take that bone saw and chop your head off. Got it?"

He nodded as Scott told us he got the bullet.

"This won't be the first time I punch you in the face now will it?"

I punched Derek as hard as I could and he woke up. I grabbed the bullet as Scott and Stiles helped Derek up off the floor. I took the bullet apart, tapped the wolfsbane out of it, and set it on fire. It burned like a sparkler almost. Derek swept it into his hand and rubbed it on the bullet wound, pressing it where the bullet entered his skin. He screamed in pain and fell to floor again. He withered in pain for a moment and roared as the wound healed.

"That. Was. Awesome!"

Scott and I glared at Stiles. I went over to Derek and helped him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Well, except for the agonizing pain."

I smiled as I looked at Scott. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health."

Derek glared at Stiles and took the band off his arm.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I-I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I-I'm gonna tell him everything."

I looked at Scott in disbelief.

"You're gonna trust them?"

Derek held my hand.

"You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not? They're a lot friggin' nicer than you are."

Scott looked at me.

"And whose side are you on?"

"I'm on the side that doesn't get me killed."

Derek squeezed my hand slightly.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are."

Scott was confused as he looked at Derek.

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me."

I used my magic to take Derek and Scott to Derek's car. Once we were in it we drove down to Beacons Crossing Home. Scott was still confused.

"What are we doing here?"

Derek walked inside as Scott and I followed. He walked into a room as Scott and I followed him in. Scott was slightly scared as he looked at Derek.

"Who is he?"

"My uncle. Peter Hale."

"Is he…like you? Werewolf?"

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."

I looked around us as I felt the darkness from not long ago near us. _How is that even possible? I know there's such a thing as a healing coma but…_ I shook my head. I had to be wrong.

"So, what makes you so sure that they set the fire?"

"'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us."

"Then, they had a reason."

I looked at Scott.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this."

Derek took my hand as I turned his uncle to face Scott.

"They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do."

The nurse walked in in that moment.

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?"

"We were just leaving."

Derek walked out, pulling Scott and me out with him. Derek dropped Scott off at his house and drove over to mine.

"You don't want to go to your house?"

"After the day I just had?"

I smiled and nodded. We walked into my house and up the stairs.

"Spare bedroom is the second door on the left."

I kissed him softly.

"Goodnight Derek."

"Goodnight."

I walked into my room, changing into my pajamas as I walked over to the bed. I was half asleep when I felt Derek slide in under the covers with me. He wrapped an arm around my waist as I turned over and cuddled into him.

"Whitney?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **The L word so soon Derek? My, my, someone had a bad day. Tell me what you think? Tell me how you like it so far! XD**

 _ **~~Leave some love~~**_


	5. The Tell

**That you guys, for sticking around! Hope you like it!**

 ** _~~Enjoy~~_**

* * *

Sleeping for me is never restful. I am always pulled into a memory; be it my own or some else's. Granted that being part vampire means that I don't have to sleep, I chose to anyway. Memories are important pieces to who we are, events that have defined us, and feelings that have marked us. Most of the memories I have seen are not mine. Usually they are happy or sad or full of fear, but this one, this was a living nightmare.

I'm seeing bits and pieces of a celebration. A family both human and werewolf alike attended this celebration. It was being held in the basement so the shifting games could go unnoticed to the world. Then the place was set ablaze. I could hear the screams of the people around me, feel my flesh melting away, and I could smell the scorching death around me. I was wiping the flames from my skin only to see it wipe away with them. There was so much pain, so much agony, and so much fear that I could feel myself drowning in it. The last thing I felt was regret, a tinge of hope, and slight relief before the memory faded into what felt like eternal darkness.

My eyelids slid open slowly. I felt heavy as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. _That was different._ I sat up on the bed and looked beside me. Derek was gone. I sighed lightly. Had I really expected him to be there? Well, to a degree. I shook my head and got up out of bed. I decided to do things the human way for a change. I took a shower, dried my hair, changed clothes, and headed down stairs. I was wearing my black jeans, grey tank, red leather jacket, and my favorite zip up leather boots. Why were they my favorite? Well, they had those fat square heels on them, were super comfy, and were only three inches high, which means I can run in them. I had decided to braid my hair for a change and was tying the end as I rounded the corner to the kitchen.

You ever have one of those days were it starts off bad and just keeps getting worse? You know, the kind of day where you knew you should have stayed in bed today. Well, my day just got worse. I knew that scent, that sweet deceitful scent. I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked up at none other than Kate Argent.

I sighed heavily.

"To what do I owe this displeasure?"

Kate was leaning over the island in my direction.

"Chris was telling me about how you've grown so much since last we saw you. So, I decided to come pay you a visit. See you for myself."

"You've seen me. Now get out."

She frowned as she pretended to be hurt.

"Awe, now sweetie, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"You're old, I'll give you that."

She smiled.

"You'd know all about being old now wouldn't you?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You can leave now."

She stood up and ran her hand along the island's surface.

"I remember this kitchen like I was in it yesterday. You've kept it the same for all these years, I'm glad."

"Don't try to manipulate me with a trip down memory lane. That shit doesn't work on me anymore."

She bit her lip seductively and leaned against the counter.

"I'm not trying to manipulate you Whitney. I'm just talking."

I didn't like where this was going. You see, I have a dark spot in my past when I may have messed with black magic. I was more vampire than anything back then and hunters wanted me dead. Vampires are very sexual creatures as it turns out; females more so than males. A female vampire will bed both sexes just to be able to feed on the endorphin high. Kate was eighteen when I met her and yes, against everything inside of me, I dated Kate. This is what I had forgotten when the ageing spell backfired. I forgot about a lot of things until the fire occurred. Being trapped in an iron casket will jog a few memories. Why? Well, iron is what I use for memory spells too powerful for me to handle. I'm not proud of my younger self and I don't enjoy remembering the sweet and sour taste of her blood.

 _It's time for a new barrier spell._

I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, really?"

Kate smiled and walked towards me. I walked backwards until I was at the bottom of the staircase and she continued to walk to the front door.

"As I said. I was just paying you a visit."

"Don't make a habit of it."

She pulled a small box from her jacket pocket and placed it on the table against the wall by the door.

"I got you a little something. Hope you like it."

Her eyes held mischief in them but her heart said she meant it. Kate opened the door and walked to her car. I casted a new barrier spell on my house before going over and picking up the box. Tears began to fall down my face. I didn't have to open the box to know that the talismans of my coven sat within it. I held the box to my chest and grieved for my brothers and sisters quietly.

"I'm so glad you like your gift!"

My eyes shifted in anger.

"I'll kill you for this Kate!"

"No you won't."

She smiled before shooting me. A silver bullet housing wolfsbane and vervain passed through my heart. Now, if Kate hadn't killed my coven before she shot me, I'd be dead for a very long time, eighty years at the most. My world went dark. I'm pretty sure Kate thought she'd killed me for good this time. I did too, until I heard Derek's voice.

"Whitney!"

I could feel him hover over me.

"What happened to her?"

 _Was that Scott? What's he doing here?_

"She's been shot."

"With what?"

I could Derek move my shirt so he could look at the bullet wound. He tried to find the bullet and I was screaming in pain mentally.

"I can't reach it so I don't know."

"Is she dead?"

Derek sighed and I could hear Scott pick up the box Kate had left me.

"What's this?"

I heard Scott open it and Derek growled deeply.

"What are these?"

"Those are the talismans of her coven."

"Why does she have them?"

Derek patted my cheek.

"Wake up Whit."

I managed to grab the pack connection weakly.

 _Place…my hand…over…the wound…_

Derek took my right hand and laid it on top of the bullet wound. I gathered my strength and used my magic to pull the bullet out. My eyes shot open as I gasped for air. Derek placed a hand behind my head and helped me sit up.

"Are you alright?"

I smiled.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain."

Scott shook his head.

"Really?"

"What?"

Derek hugged me.

"Don't scare me like that ever again."

"Sorry. You're ex-girlfriend wanted to give me a present. She then proceeded to fire a silver bullet packed with wolfsbane and vervain."

"Doesn't that put you in a death like sleep for eighty years?"

"It should have, but my coven passed their powers to me when they were killed. I now possess the power of thirteen witches, making me the strongest of their kind."

Scott thought about before speaking.

"How did you gain their power?"

Derek looked at Scott.

"A coven is a family by blood. When a coven of thirteen has a leader that witch is chosen to gain the power of those who die."

"So what does that mean for her now?"

I looked at Scott.

"It means my entire family is gone…I'm alone…"

Derek patted my back.

"Come on. We're going to track the alpha. You should come."

I nodded and both of them helped me up. My wound had healed so I used my magic to fix the hole in my shirt. The three of us followed the Alpha's scent around until we came up to a movie rental store. The police and the medics were already there. We climbed the roof of the store and watched the events below. I frowned.

"He killed an innocent person again."

Derek took my hand and looked at Scott.

"Starting to get it?"

 _This was a teaching lesson for Scott. I was just here so I wouldn't be home alone. Great._

Scott was confused.

"Uh, I-I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?"

Scott looked at Derek and he inhaled deeply.

"No. We're predators."

I squeezed Derek's hand as Scott looked at me.

"We don't have to be killers, Scott. It's a choice."

"Why is he a killer?"

 _Is it just me or is Scott starting to sound like a pup?_

Derek looked at everyone on the ground.

"That's what we're gonna find out."

He walked away and Scott followed him. I stood there for a moment before turning around. Scott looked back at me to make sure I was coming. I could see the red glowing spiral on the roof of the store. _I wonder if Derek saw that._ I followed them not shortly after and Derek took my hand in his again. He was trying to comfort me. Scott took a hold of my other hand. Derek didn't like it but he didn't say anything to Scott. I'm sure he felt that I may have needed the comfort of my best friend. I'm not sure when it was that we arrived at Derek's house, but I had mentally taken on my inner wolf from here on out. From here on out, I was more wolf than anything else. I will be the alpha I am for I am tired of being so weak. Scott, Stiles, and Derek are my pack now. I looked at Derek when Scott let go of my hand as we walked inside Derek's house.

"I'm fine Derek. Honest."

He let go of my hand, kissing me as he did so.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

I smiled and nodded as he headed up the stairs. Scott stood beside me at the bottom of the staircase.

"You know, I-I have a life too."

I rolled my eyes.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

Derek turned back to us.

"I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or -"

Derek rocked on his heels.

"Part of his pack."

Scott rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry."

I was confused.

"You're failing chemistry? Since when?"

He looked at me.

"Since now."

"Unbelievable."

Derek gave Scott a look.

"You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die? You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you."

Scott was getting fed up.

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?"

I smiled.

"It's a rite of passage into his pack."

"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?"

 _He's got a point. High school is important._

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him."

Scott thought about it a moment.

"So if I help you, you guys can stop him?"

I placed a hand on Scotts shoulder.

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful."

Scott shook his head.

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?"

I looked at Derek.

"Because he's gonna teach you."

Derek nodded.

"Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm - Right after you were hit?"

I looked at Scott in shock. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I changed back."

 _Scott didn't tell me he was shot…_

"And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right? What's the common denominator?"

I glared at Scott.

"You were hit by a car?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"No!"

"My bad."

Derek took a hold of Scott's wrist.

 _He can't be serious._

I looked at Derek.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"He needs to know."

Derek broke Scott's wrist and Scott groaned loudly in pain.

"Derek!

"It'll heal."

"That's not the point!"

"It still hurt!"

"And that's what keeps you human - Pain."

Scott's wrist healed and Derek motioned in a 'see?' manner.

"Maybe you will survive."

Derek headed up the stairs as Scott got up.

"Was that necessary?"

I sighed.

"Derek is a 'learn from experience' kind of person."

"Couldn't you teach me instead?"

I smiled.

"It's better if you learn from another male. I'd go easy on you because you're my friend and I care about you. Derek knows this so he's taken the job."

I took my jacket off and made it disappear.

"I'd rather you do it."

I giggled a little.

"Quit being such a pup Scott. I'll teach you what I can but Derek is better at this than I am."

Scott sighed in defeat.

"I'm gonna head home. Tell your boyfriend I need a break and not literally."

I nodded at him as he walked away.

 _He really does act like a spoiled pup._

I looked up at the stairs.

 _That's my fault. I know._

 _It's not entirely a bad thing._

I rolled my eyes.

 _I think Stiles would have been a little more submissive._

 _He'd be dead right now._

I laughed. Derek was right, but it was funny. Derek came back down the stairs.

"Are you sure you're alright? I know I wasn't when I lost my family, but I had Laura to help me through it."

I looked at the ground. I was still broken inside to be honest, but I'll grieve in my own way.

"All I'm saying is that I'm here for you."

He took a hold of my chin, lifting my face up to his so he could kiss me. I hooked my fingers into his belt loops, deepening the kiss as his hand slid down my throat. His hand stopped at the base of my neck, pushing me away slightly. Our eyes were glowing softly as we stared at each other.

"Courting you is killing me."

I smiled.

"Then hurry it up a bit. I'll be in heat before you complete the ritual."

Derek walked me backwards until I was against the wall.

"Don't make me mess this up Whitney."

I pressed my body against his.

"But I like watching you squirm."

He growled at me in warning and I pouted.

"Fine. I'm gonna take a nap. Try not to do anything stupid while I do."

I walked away from him and over to the couch.

"No promises."

I rolled my eyes as I laid down. I woke up that next day to the smell of sweat. I sat up and looked over at Derek. There he was, doing pull ups on the door frame. _This is step two huh? Showing me your strength visually…now I'm the one squirming._ Derek had covered me in his jacket again so I slipped it on.

"Finally awake I see."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Most of the day."

"Wow."

I got up and walked over to him.

"You've really filled in haven't you?"

He smirked at me as I stared at him. I placed my hand on his abdomen and walked around him. The sweat on his body glistened off of him to my hearts delight. I nipped at his right side as acceptance of his show. I stood in front of him as he got down and started pushups; the one handed kind. I smiled and inhaled deeply. I looked at Derek the second he stopped. We heard footsteps.

"Derek."

"Stay out of sight. I'll handle this."

"But Derek."

"Go."

I turned invisible as Derek ran off. The door was kicked in. Two men and Kate walked in.

"No one home."

Kate smiled.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard."

 _That was a disappointing remark._

Kate turned to the guy who made the joke.

"Really? A dog joke? We're going in there, and that's the best you got?"

She was just as disappointed as I was.

"If you wanna provoke him, say something like, too bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her first litter. Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!"

Derek roared in anger. I could see one of the men go flying towards the wall. I walked up the stairs quietly to look at a crouched Derek. He stood slowly, jumping on the stairs, and onto the wall where he used his claws to stay there. His teeth were the only thing that shifted and he roared at Kate again. I went back towards the front door as the other male hunter walked closer to Derek. Derek jumped on staircase and grabbed the doorframe, kicking the male unconscious to the floor. Derek jumped down and roared at Kate lightly. Kate drew a night stick looking thing from her back side. I heard the current in it as it un-collapsed. _It's like a cattle prong._

"Derek!"

I turned visible while calling his name, but I was too late. The second I yelled his name, he attacked Kate, who shocked him with her weapon. Derek was on the ground in pain as Kate looked at me. She smiled and looked down at Derek.

"This one grew up in all the right places, didn't it Whit? I don't know whether to kill it or lick it."

I growled at Kate in warning.

"Get away from him."

"Make me."

My eyes, hands, and teeth shifted as I roared at Kate.

"Let's see what you got."

I disappeared and reappeared behind her, kicking her in the back as I did. She stumbled away from Derek and I stood defensively beside him. Kate turned and laughed.

"You're kidding me. You two? Together? Since when?"

I roared at Kate again just as Derek placed a hand on my leg.

"Calm down. I'm fine."

I shifted back to my human form.

"Touch him again and I'll kill you."

It was the silver dust that caught me off guard, allowing Kate to shock me. I groaned and punched her in the face. I stumbled backwards in pain as she recovered, coming at me again. I tried to catch her wrist but I grabbed her weapon instead. Kate shocked me again, this time, it was longer. I finally fell to ground in pain. She stuck the weapon against my neck, shocking me again. She did this round even longer. I was screaming in pain and when she stopped, I was ready to pass out. I was immortal, not numb. Derek crawled over to the couch and tried to attack Kate, only to get shocked again. He rolled over to the glass door, my vision was super blurry.

"900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire."

Kate looked at me.

"You on the other hand, can tolerate it to a degree."

She looked back at Derek.

"Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in the balls; we didn't kill her.

Derek sat up against the glass door as my vision started to clear.

"You think I'm lying?"

 _Duh._

"Wouldn't be the first time."

I tried to sit up as Kate walked over and knelt down to his eye level.

"Tsk, sweetie."

I growled lightly and Kate laughed at me.

"Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We - didn't - kill - your - sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth."

Kate got up and walked over to me.

"We found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?"

She shocked me again and put the weapon away. She took my hair out of the braid it was in and combed her hand through it.

"You look better with your hair down. Isn't that right Derek?"

She walked back over to him and smiled.

"Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy."

Derek looked at the ground so Kate looked at me.

"I know you didn't do it, but you know who did don't you? You can feel his dark energy can't you Whit?"

I looked at Derek and then back at Kate. She smiled.

"Unless - You two don't know who he is either. Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?"

Derek and I bailed out of the house just as Kate started shooting at us. We ran into the woods until we thought it was safe. Derek turned around to look at his house. His green eyes held both disbelief and anger. I put my hand over my neck and pulled a bullet out. The wound was healing as Derek turned back to me.

"I thought I told you I'd handle it."

"Well, you weren't handling it very well were you?"

"I had it under control!"

"You call being electrocuted having it under control?!"

He glared at me and I ran a hand down my face.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm your mate Derek, I'm going to want to protect you. So I'm sorry if that challenges your masculinity."

I walked off and headed to my house. I wasn't expecting Derek to stop me, but he did. He grabbed my wrist and I stared at the ground.

"Look at me."

"Let me go."

"Look at me, please."

It was the sadness in his tone that made me look at him.

"I'm sorry too. I've never been with someone who was like me. I know you're doing what your instincts are telling you to do, but so am I. I'm just not used to all this."

I sighed.

"I know."

"I'm serious Onyx. I need you."

My heart skipped a beat.

"I heard that."

I rolled my eyes.

"Stop it. I'm trying to be mad at you."

"Never."

Derek pulled me to him and he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, sliding a hand into his hair, deepening the kiss as I did so. He pressed his body against mine as his hands slid down my back. I pulled my lips from his so I could breathe.

"I'm starting to get needy."

"Is that what you call it?"

"I've always wanted you Derek, now I need you."

"Careful what you say Whitney."

I purred as Derek nipped at my neck. I pressed his head closer as he nipped again. I shivered when he licked the crook of my neck.

"Derek, please."

"Please what?"

My eyes shifted as I leaned my head to the right for him.

"Mark me."

I could feel his teeth shift. I moaned softly as he ran his canines down my neck. I moaned when his teeth sank into my skin and I howled when the skin broke. I whined when his teeth retracted.

"Mine."

Derek half growled, half purred into my ear.

"All yours."

Another long, slow, passionate kiss was shared before we walked into my house.

* * *

 **Oh, wow. Really guys? Hurry it up already! XD Opinions, thoughts, comments, and theories are all welcome. The writer has no idea how the readers like the story if the readers don't tell her.**

 _ **~~Leave some love~~**_


	6. Heart Monitor

**Hi there everyone! Thanks for coming back. I have ya'll a little something something so show my appreciation. It's brief and I promise I'll make a better one later.**

 **~~Enjoy~~**

* * *

Derek went to bed before I did. He was exhausted from having to deal with Kate. I had all intentions of joining him, but I was too upset to sleep. I was in the basement linking the talismans together on a necklace chain when my phone rang. I was really starting to hate the song 'Cool Kids'. Stiles was calling me too much. I sighed and answered the phone when it rang for eighth time.

"Why are you frantically calling me?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no, I mean, I'm fine but my dad's not."

I furrowed my brow as I placed my talisman in the middle.

"What happened to your dad?"

"He was hit by car, I mean he looks okay, but he's hurt."

"Hurt how?"

"He's got a major bruise and maybe some tissue damage on his back-ish area."

I sighed.

"He should take it easy for the next few days."

"I know, right? Hear that dad? Whitney says to take it easy."

'Tell her I'm fine, that it's just a bruise.'

I smiled.

"Call me tomorrow if the pain gets worse."

"They're going to proscribe him some pain killers and then we'll head home."

Stiles sighed.

"If Scott hadn't been so worried over Allison and stuff, maybe my dad wouldn't have gotten hurt."

I frowned slightly and put my jewelry pliers down.

"Now Stiles, Scott cares for Allison deeply. Werewolves have a natural instinct to protect the ones they love. Scott is still adjusting so Allison's safety takes precedence over everyone else. He can't help it."

"And somehow I highly doubt that. Ugh, why did things have to get so complicated?"

I shook my head.

"You're still mad at Scott aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am."

I hung my head.

"I give up. You're on your own."

"With what?"

"Nothing. Don't be too mad at him okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

"Okay. Again, call me tomorrow if the pain gets worse or the pills aren't helping your dad, alight?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do that."

"Good. Goodnight Stiles."

"Night."

I hung up the phone and stared at the necklace.

"How does one grieve for a family who hated her? How does one forget the need she felt for a family who didn't want her? How does one miss a family that never loved her?"

It was simple really. I loved my family more than anything and they in turn were simply jealous. Jealous of my power, of my strength, and of my position. Tribrids are royalty among the supernatural, or so I've been told. My coven respected me in a way I never understood. They would never place their personal feelings before the good of the coven. I was chosen as the leader and they wanted it that way. Why? Hell if I know. My family was complicated that way. I scratched my head and looked at the window. The sun had started to rise and the light was abnormally bright for me. I rubbed my eyes and got up from the table. I sat the necklace on display and carved a spiral into the wood beneath it.

"This deed shall not go unpunished. This, I swear to you all."

I walked back upstairs and into the kitchen. I made some cookies and left them on the table for Derek to find. I walked out of my house and inhaled the cool air deeply. I sat Derek's jacket on the porch swing so he'd know that I went running. I changed into a pair of maroon cargo pants, a black tank, and my running shoes. I had no plans of being back any time soon. I ran around until it had started getting dark. Derek was on the swing waiting on me when I got back.

"Have you been here all day?"

"Not really."

I smiled as he handed me my black leather jacket.

"Where are we going?"

"To surprise Scott."

"A training lesson? Today?"

"Why not? The surprise will be good for him."

I sighed.

"If you say so."

I slipped my jacket on as Derek shifted. I bit my lower lip as I looked him up and down.

 _Enjoying yourself?_

I smiled.

 _Maybe._

I cracked my neck.

 _I've got an idea._

 _What is it?_

 _How about I give Scott a real test?_

 _How?_

 _Like this._

Shifting into my full wolf form would have fine, but even Derek hasn't seen my Alpha form yet. My fur was naturally white and I loved it, but I needed to blend in; not stand out. I shifted into my alpha form, which is a bit smaller than a males, and furrier. I stood up on my hind legs and Derek smiled.

 _Damn._

 _Surprised?_

 _Not really._

 _Darn._

I got back down on all fours, dyeing my fur black as I did so. I walked over to Derek and rubbed my head into his chest. He petted me for a moment and walked away.

 _Scott's getting groceries right now so we should hurry._

 _Then what are you waiting for? Run._

I took off at full speed and Derek followed me. Running like this, with Derek, makes me feel free. Scott was parked on the third floor of the parking garage so I used my magic to move it to the fifth floor. Derek told me to reveal myself after he caught Scott so that he could show Scott the power of numbers. I nodded and waited for them. I was on level two hidden behind a large truck. I shifted my violet eyes over to red. Derek was in for a huge surprise. I heard car alarms go off and I shook my head. The noise hurt my ears a bit. I scratched behind an ear as a phone went off. I rolled my eyes as the two of them started talking. I couldn't hear them until my ears quit ringing.

"But, but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?"

"Till your phone rang."

"Yeah, but that was, I mean, would you just stop? Please? What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt; that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this."

 _Derek's trying Scott. Just hang in there._

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you."

 _Wrong._

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to get rid of distractions. You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her."

"What, just because of her family? Wait - wait - whoa – whoa!"

Scott's phone smashed against the wall. That was my Que.

"You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift? You do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around."

"I can get angry."

"Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?"

 _No._

"If that's what it takes."

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?"

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her."

I growled as deep as I could manage. Derek and Scott looked around.

"Uh, Derek?"

"That wasn't me."

I crept out from around the corner of the second floor. Derek looked surprised and Scott was terrified.

"This so isn't happening right now."

I growled again as I crouched down.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

I snarled at them and lunged forward.

"Run!"

They ran from me. I chased them to the fourth floor before I managed to tackle Scott to the ground. Derek had his back though and he tackled me off of Scott. I was shoved into a van as Scott got up. Derek shifted and roared at me. Scott followed his lead and I growled louder this time. I lunged at Derek, who sank his claws into my sides and threw me over to Scott. Scott then proceeded to throw me into the concrete wall. I shook my head and snarled as I got up. It was the double teamed throw back into the concrete wall that caused me to shift my eyes and fur back to their original color. I shifted back into my human form and groaned in pain as I sat up. Derek and Scott went to their human forms as well.

"What's she doing here?!"

"She was supposed to be helping me."

"Helping you do what? Scare me to death?!"

I smiled as Derek put his hands on his hips.

"I actually thought you were him Whitney. We could have killed you."

I giggled and whined as my broken spine healed.

"Immortal, remember?"

Derek walked over to me and helped me up.

"How was any of that part of the plan?"

"I wanted to teach you both a little something."

Scott was confused.

"What would you have to teach Derek? I thought he knew everything?"

I smiled and leaned against the wall.

"To a degree. I wanted to teach Derek that he was capable of putting his pack's safety before his own, which he did, by telling you to run. He also challenged me after getting me away from you. Basically telling me that if I wanted you dead, I'd have to kill him first."

Derek rolled his eyes and slid his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Don't do that again."

I looked at Scott.

"I agree with him. That wasn't funny Whit. I was terrified!"

I smiled again and nodded.

"Fine. You guys win. You should go home Scott. You've got school in the morning."

He nodded and walked off.

"I can't believe you just did that."

I sighed.

"Sorry. I'm impressed though."

"Over what?"

I used my magic to take us back to my house.

"Over your willingness to protect Scott. That means a lot to me."

"You almost make it sound like he's your pup."

"Do I?"

"You were testing me. Why?"

"I needed to know how you'd react. I can rid myself of your mark but you can't get rid of mine once I claim you. I needed to know if my choice of mate was the right one."

Derek growled at me.

"Why would you get rid of my mark?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not saying that I will, just that I can, if I needed to."

He glared at me and I threw my hands up.

"Never mind. I give up."

I walked away from him. I was trying to make a point, but I seem to have forgotten what it was.

 _I'm gonna go track the alpha. Wanna come?_

 _Not really. I've got something I need to do. Maybe tomorrow, okay?_

 _Sure._

I was just turning around to head upstairs when I turned right into Derek's chest. I made a face as he hugged me. _I hadn't sensed him come up behind me._ I hooked my fingers into his belt loops as he let me go.

"We'll find him Whit. We'll get revenge for Laura."

I sighed as I stared at his abdomen.

"What happens when you become the Alpha?"

"We'll discuss it when we get there."

I hung my head a little.

"Is Laura the only reason you came back?"

"Whitney."

I looked up at him, his eyes were glowing softly.

"Why do you doubt me like this?"

I furrowed my brow. I trusted Derek with my life, so why was I acting like this?

"I want you to be sure of this, of us. If you become an Alpha being with me may get harder or easier. The power that comes with becoming an Alpha can change you. I'm just scared that you won't want-"

Derek cut me off by kissing me. He slid a hand into my hair and around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tiptoeing as I did so, and he deepened the kiss. I could hear his heart beat pick up as he brought my body closer to his. I could feel him shifting as I ran my hands down his chest. I pushed Derek against the wall and I growled at him when our lips parted.

"Weren't you leaving?"

"In a minute."

He kissed me again as he slid my jacket off. I kissed him back harder as I slid his jacket off. Our lips parted as his heart steadied, his shift reversing. I pulled my shirt off the same time he did. I used my magic to take us to my bedroom and Derek purred in my ear.

"Please."

I smiled as I unbuttoned his pants.

"Please what?"

"Mark me."

"Then strip."

We peeled the rest of our clothes off and I laid on the bed. Derek crawled between my legs slowly, trailing kisses up my body as he did so. I closed my eyes in pleasure and moaned lightly as he ran his nose up my neck. My eyes were glowing softly just as his were.

"Beta."

"Alpha."

I smiled.

"Take me."

Derek smiled back at me.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Shut up."

I kissed him as he sheathed himself inside of me. I've slept with Derek in the past but I don't remember him being this big. I moaned and he nipped at his mark on my neck. I held onto him as he moved, both of us breathing harder as our pleasure mounted. His movements quickened as I drug my nails down his back. I pressed my body against his when I fell over the edge. Derek followed shortly after me and I shifted my teeth, sinking them into his skin. He howled when my teeth broke his skin; I drank from him, finding ecstasy in the endorphins in his blood stream. My purr was almost a growl when I whispered into his ear.

"Mine."

"All yours."

We shared another passionate kiss before he collapsed beside me. I rolled over onto my side, Derek wrapping an arm around my waist, and sliding the other under my head as I did so. I intertwined our fingers together as he pulled me closer. He didn't have to say it this time, I could feel it, and his blood was thick with it. Derek loved me honestly, deeply, and truly; but something inside me, somewhere deep down, was terrified. I love Derek more than anything, so where was that feeling coming from? I was almost asleep when he kissed my cheek.

"I love you."

His whisper was so soft that I almost didn't hear him. I'm not sure if I replied to him or not but I know the blush that spread a crossed my face with my smile should have been answer enough if I hadn't.

When sleep finally found me, I was faced with a choice: Become human so he could evolve and live or let him become human and die at the hands of someone he once trusted. This was no memory; this was a vision. My choice was clear, my decision final, and I would never change it. I would sacrifice everything I was and become human, so that he wouldn't have to, for death would make him evolve as it had once done for me. The only question I had, was the only question I dared to ask: What happens to me once I was human? The answer, was a clock fading into the distance as the hands flew around it. With my immortality gone, with no magic keeping me young, time would catch up with me, and death would greet me shortly. Would I give my life for his? Should the chance arise that I could choose differently, would I make the same decision twice? My answer, without hesitation, is yes.

I woke up that next day, heavy from the vision. I sat up slowly and sighed. I don't know who the vision was about, nor do I know if it'll even happen; fate was funny that way. I picked up my phone just as Stiles called.

"No."

"You don't even know what my question is."

"I don't care."

"Ouch. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"What – do – you – want?"

Yes, I was cranky, but you would too if you found out you might have to become human with no answer as to why.

"Would it be possible for you to come to school for a while?"

"Why?"

"To help Scott."

I sighed heavily.

 _I never thought I'd ever get sick of hearing about Scott._

"Fine. I'll be there shortly."

"Could you grab a heart rate monitor used by the track team and the coach's phone while you're at it?"

"You're going to monitor his heart rate so he knows when to calm down."

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why do I have to get them?"

"You've got magic. Duh."

 _Not for long._

"Okay. I'm on my way."

"Thanks Whit. You're a peach, you know that?"

I smiled.

"I am very aware."

I hung up on him. Stiles was inviting me to help, why? I used my magic to get cleaned up, changing into my blue jeans, skate shoes, black tank with a silver heart on it, and my red leather jacket. I pulled my hair into a ponytail as I stuck my phone in my back pocket. I disappeared and appeared at the school. Fun fact: I own the place. Why? Blame my father, he used to own this place before he died, leaving it to me in his will. So what does that mean? It means I can run around campus for no reason and no one can tell me to leave. That had its perks, occasionally. I headed out to the lacrosse field, using my magic to take the coach's phone and a random heart monitor from the track team equipment. Stiles and Scott were waiting on me.

"Hey Whit. What are you doing here?"

I looked at Stiles.

"You didn't tell him I was coming did you?"

"I may have forgotten to mention it."

"Right. Okay. Now, put this on."

I handed Scott the monitor.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?"

I smiled.

"Yeah, I borrowed it."

"Stole it."

"Temporarily misappropriated."

Stiles smiled.

"Coach, uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day."

I pulled the phone from my jacket pocket.

"Isn't that coach's phone?"

I smiled.

"Now that, I stole. Magic was very helpful."

Scott smiled but was confused.

"Why?"

I looked at Stiles.

"Your turn."

Stiles looked at Scott.

"All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right?"

Scott and I nodded.

"When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate."

Scott looked at me.

"Like the Incredible Hulk."

I smiled.

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah."

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk."

I shook my head.

"Shut up and put the strap on."

Scott put the monitor on under his shirt and we headed over to the middle of the field. Stiles duct taped Scott's arms behind his back.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period."

I rolled my eyes.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my afternoon. Get over it."

Scott looked at me like he was hurt.

"Why are you so bitchy?"

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not in a good mood today."

"I can tell."

Stiles walked back over me with his lacrosse stick and his duffle bag.

"All right. You ready Scott?"

"No."

"Remember, don't get angry."

I looked at Stiles as he handed me the phone.

"Keep an eye on this."

"Sure thing."

"I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea."

I smiled as I watched Stiles hit Scott with a lacrosse ball. I made a painful face as Stiles hit Scott square in the jaw.

"Oh, man. Okay, that one…kind of hurt."

Stiles wasn't having it.

"Quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right? About staying calm."

I smiled as Stiles missed and Scott was reinforcing the calmness to himself.

"Stay calm. Staying calm. Staying totally calm. There's no balls flying at my face."

Scott groaned in pain as the next ball hit him in the collarbone. I giggled and tapped Stiles's shoulder.

"Can I try?"

Stiles smiled and handed me the stick. I gave him the phone as he did so.

"Be my guest."

I took the stick and threw a few balls at Scott. Three missed, one hit him in the ribs, two hit him in the chest, and one hit him in leg. I was having fun for a change so I decided to put a little more oomph behind it. I regretted it immediately as the ball hit Scott in the crotch.

"Aah! Son of a bitch!"

"You know what Whit? I think your aim is actually improving."

I bit my lip as I looked at Scott.

"Wonder why."

"Don't get angry Scott."

"I'm not getting angry."

I gave the stick back to Stiles as he handed me back the phone. Stiles threw five more balls before Scott needed a break.

"Stop. Just…can we just hold-"

The sixth ball made Scott groan in pain and I panicked as I stared at the phone. Scott's heart rate was 158 and rising.

I gave the phone to Stiles and I ran over to Scott. I knelt down in front of him.

"Calm down Scott. Calm down."

Scott broke the tape around his wrists and dug his nails into the dirt. He groaned and his heart rate began to slow.

"Scott, you started to change."

"From anger. But it was more than that. It was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt."

I nodded and looked at Stiles as Stiles looked at me.

"So it is anger, then. Derek's right."

I looked at Scott and he looked at the ground.

"I can't be around Allison."

"Just because she makes you happy?"

"No, because she makes me weak."

 _Everyone has an anchor and a trigger. The anchor makes you human, like the pain does._ I helped Scott up off the ground and looked at the boy behind the bleachers. It was Jackson. Now, Jackson and I have a past. I dated him up until last year, when he got together with Lydia. He knew I was witch and yet kept my secret. He caught me healing a bird's broken wing once, so I wound up telling him about that part of me. He thought I was incredible, at first. He soon lost interest though, like most children often do with their toys. I smiled at him as Stiles and Scott walked away. He smiled back at me and walked off as well. _I wasn't expecting that._ I also wasn't expecting the decaying smell that wafted off of him in the breeze. So, I followed the boys to their locker room where I waited until Jackson was the only one left.

I walked in to see him leaned over one of the sinks. He scratched at the back of his neck before unbuttoning and pulling his shirt off. He was groaning in pain as he peeled his bandage off. I could see the claw marks on the back of his neck, I could feel the wolfsbane coursing through his body, and I could see that it was killing him. _Derek must have done that the day he was shot and came looking for Scott. Jackson's not such a bad person really. He doesn't deserve to suffer like this._ Jackson started coughing and gagging. I could see the black clawed hand come out of his mouth and suddenly disappear. Jackson was hallucinating, his body was shutting down, and it was trying to heal all at the same time. He hung his head as I walked over to him. He was trying to calm himself and even out his breathing. I wasn't surprised when he didn't startle at my touch. I guess he was still used to it. I ran my hand up his back and wrapped my other hand around his arm.

"Jackson, you look terrible."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm worried about you. You look really pale."

"I'm fine."

He looked at himself in the mirror as I placed my chin on his shoulder.

"You can't lie to me Jackson. Let me help you."

His blue-green eyes were full of fear, confusion, and disbelief.

"Why would you help me?"

"Because no one deserves to suffer like this, even the ones that do."

He sighed as he stared into my eyes.

"Eyes that blue should be a crime."

I smiled.

"Does that mean you'll let me help?"

He nodded.

"Do what you can."

I slid my hand up his back and onto his neck, covering the claw marks Derek had made. He would be changing like Scott did if it weren't for the wolfsbane in his blood. I'd have to talk to Derek about this later. I used a more advanced healing spell on Jackson. I patted his back and I crossed my arms.

"You should see a doctor Jackson. That spell with only slow down the symptoms for a short time. Okay?"

He nodded as I walked off.

"Hey, Whit?"

I turned back to him and slid my hands in my back pockets.

"Thank you."

I nodded and left. I was walking down a hallway when I noticed a girl sitting by the lockers. Her scent was sweet and metallic. _I guess with a name like Argent they're all going to smell like silver one way or another._ I stopped beside her and slid down the lockers to sit with her. She looked at me.

"Who are you?"

I smiled.

"My name's Whitney and I'm guessing you're Allison."

I was confused.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm friends with Scott and Stiles."

She smiled.

"No way. You're that Whitney?"

I giggled.

"I see I've been mentioned. A few times."

Allison grinned as she set her book down.

"Scott told me about you not long ago because Stiles talks about you all the time."

"Does he now?"

She nodded.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I feel like I know you so well already."

I nodded.

"I feel the same way. You're all Scott talks about."

"Really?"

"Really."

Allison looked at her hands as she fiddled with her pen.

"Something wrong?"

"It just…it just feels like he's been avoiding me lately."

I nodded.

"Scott's going through some things. Don't take it too personally, he cares deeply for you. Just hang in there okay?"

"Okay."

Allison smiled at me.

"I know this might sound weird, but would you mind if I give you my number? You're like a sister to Scott and I would really love it if we could be friends too."

I smiled and pulled my phone from my back pocket.

"Here."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"I know what it's like to be the new girl in school, to not know anyone, to have very few friends, and what it's like not having someone to talk about boys with that isn't family."

Allison put her number in and handed my phone back to me as she took hers out and passed it over as well.

"You really know what that's like?"

"Oh yeah. I moved a lot as kid. My grandmother was a hunter and my grandfather was an herbal healer so we went where the work was."

I put my number in her phone and handed it back to her.

"I thought Scott said you grew up with Derek and his family."

I nodded.

"They took me in when my father died. My grandparents passed away just months before his passing. I was lucky to be young enough not to be able to understand death. Made moving on all the easier."

"I can imagine. I'm so sorry."

I smiled.

"I met Scott and Stiles that way. They attended my father's funeral together. Stiles's dad had befriended my father several years before hand and so he found it necessary to pay his respects to me. My father was cremated before the funeral so I found it odd that they showed up to say goodbye to a bunch of ash. I'm forever grateful that did. I wouldn't be who I am now if Scott and Stiles hadn't entered my life back then."

Allison smiled.

"How did they change you?"

"Believe it or not, I was a very bitter person after my mother died. Her side of the family hated me and my father's family was no better. I wound up living on the road with my grandparents, both of whom would have preferred to leave me in an orphanage, because my father thought he could find my mother in the bottom of a beer bottle. My grandmother hunted big game animals and my grandfather gathered herbs to make natural medicines with. I was just in the way but they took care of me the best they knew how. The lack of love turned me bitter to the world. I hated everything and everyone around me. Had Scott and Stiles not have shown me the power of friendship, I would have ran from the Hales, the people who took me in when I needed a family the most."

I looked at Allison as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Too bad you can't change the past huh?"

I chuckled.

"I wouldn't change it for the world."

She looked up at me.

"Why's that?"

"Listen carefully Allison and listen well. We can't change the family we're born into, we can't change what we're born as, and we can't change who other people are or even who we are. The only thing we can change is the future. We can decided who we're going to be and we can make the decision to better. If we can't be difference, if we can't be better than those around us, then we have missed the point of living; for life without love, forgiveness, and understanding, is life not worth living."

She nodded and I pointed at her necklace.

"Be careful what you look for. You may not like what you find."

Allison was confused but she smiled anyway.

"I'll keep that in mind."

I smiled back as I got up off the floor.

"Do me a favor."

"Yeah."

"Don't let your ancestry define your future. It's called history for a reason."

She nodded as I began to walk away.

"Hey, Allison?"

I turned around and Allison looked at me as she picked her book back up.

"If had to give up everything that made you who you are in order to save the life of someone you love, would you?"

She thought about it for a moment.

"Are you asking me if I would sacrifice my life for Scott's?"

I shook my head.

"That wasn't what I was asking."

"Yes."

"What?"

"My answer to your question. It's yes."

I smiled and nodded before walking away again. _I wonder what Derek would say. Hell, I wonder what Stiles would say._ I had just made it off of school grounds when Derek's car pulled up beside me. I opened the door and climbed in.

"Where have you been?"

"Gathering information. I need to go see my uncle which is where we're headed."

He looked at me, then at his mark, and then back at the road as he took off.

"You don't have to go in. You can wait in the car if you want."

I smiled and turned to Derek.

"Afraid your claim may make him angry or something?"

Derek didn't answer me so I took his right hand off the steering wheel, intertwining our fingers as I did so. Derek held my hand tightly before looking at me.

"Peter always said you were the perfect mate and perfect for the future of our pack. I was too blind to see it then. He would be proud of me, I think."

I smiled as Derek looked back at the road again.

"We are marked, mated, and imprinted now Derek. No one can change that."

He smiled and kissed my hand, goose bumps running up my arm as he did so. _I can't believe that I'm mated to Derek Hale. I couldn't be happier._ I suddenly remembered my vision. _My vision was about Derek._ I could feel my heart sink. _Is it selfish of me to hope that my vision was wrong?_ The rest of the drive was quiet. I was leaned against Derek's arm when the Crossing Home came into view. Derek parked the car and we got. Once we were inside, Derek walked into his uncle's room with me behind him. I could feel that overwhelming darkness again. _There's no doubt about it now. You're the alpha Peter Hale and I'm on to you._ We sat on the bed together and Derek turned his uncle around to face us. Derek looked at the ground as if ashamed of having to come here.

"I need your help."

I placed my hand on Derek's leg as he looked at his uncle.

"If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just…Just something to point me in the right direction, okay? Someone killed Laura. Your niece. Laura? Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But he's one without a pack, which means he's not as strong. I can take him. But I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything."

Derek was growing impatient.

"Say something!"

Derek was shaking his uncle's wheelchair as the nurse came in.

"Let him go."

Derek stood up straight as I looked at him.

"You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

Derek looked at me before looking back at her.

"Got a better method?"

"Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time."

Derek looked at his uncle.

"I don't have any more time."

With that, Derek walked out of the room quickly and the nurse turned to me.

"He's still hurting inside and I don't blame him. Do you mind if I stay a few more minutes? I have a few things I'd like to tell Peter as well."

She smiled at me.

"Of course. Take all the time you need."

She walked out of the room and I smiled at Peter as his finger lifted slightly. I grabbed the pack connection so only he could hear me.

 _I know what you are Peter._

I could feel him smile.

 _Took you long enough. I would have thought you would have caught on a little sooner._

 _Who made it out of the fire with you?_

 _Now Whitney, you know as well as I do that information like that doesn't come free to you._

 _Bite me._

 _I already have._

 _Who made it out of the fire Peter? Tell me who survived!_

 _I'll give you a hint: she was your shadow._

 _Cora's alive?_

 _Maybe._

I could feel relief flow through me. If this was true, then Derek's little sister was alive.

 _Kiss me._

I smiled.

 _No._

 _That's an order Whitney._

My eyes glowed slightly as I showed him Derek's mark.

 _I'm mated to another._

He growled at me.

 _Traitor!_

 _Derek will kill you._

I let the connection go as I stood up from the bed and leaned over to whisper into Peter's ear.

"I am your slave no longer."

I smiled again and walked away. I could feel the dark energy around me grow darker, if that was even possible. I walked out of the building in time to see Derek pull a sheet of paper out from under his windshield wiper. Derek looked around before looking at me.

"Something wrong?"

He handed me the sheet of paper as he got in his car. I looked at it as he opened my door from the inside. It was a deer with the spiral on it. I climbed in his and put the paper in my lap.

"I'm guessing we're gonna go see Deaton now."

"You would be guessing right."

I nodded as Derek sped off, dangerously I might add.

"Do you drive like this so you don't have to shift very often or do you do it to impress me?"

I earned a smirk from him.

"I'm in a hurry."

"Why?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question right now?"

I started laughing.

"I'm glad you think it's funny."

I bit my lower lip as I calmed down.

"Sorry love, but I find your two track mind adorable."

Derek rolled his eyes as we pulled up to the animal clinic. Derek grabbed the paper after he parked and we went inside.

"Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit."

Dr. Deaton turned to us. He looked at me before looking at Derek.

"Can I help you?"

Derek sighed slightly.

"Hope so. We wanna know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?"

Dr. Deaton was confused.

"Excuse me? What animal?"

He crossed his arms as he looked at Derek.

"Three months ago. The deer."

I took the paper from Derek's pocket and opened it up.

"You remember this?"

Dr. Deaton looked at the paper and at Derek a few times before looking back at me.

 _Something's off._

"Oh, yes. It's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it."

Derek looked at me and then at Dr. Deaton.

"What'd you tell 'em?"

"I told them no."

I could hear the uptick of Dr. Deaton's heart.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The sound of your heartbeat rising."

Dr. Deaton was confused.

"Excuse me?"

Derek walked towards Dr. Deaton and Dr. Deaton backed away and stood behind the table. Derek stared Dr. Deaton in the eyes.

"It's the sound of you lying."

Derek grabbed Dr. Deaton and pulled onto the table where he proceeded to punch Dr. Deaton in the face to knock him out.

"Come on, Derek. Was that necessary? You cut his cheek open."

"He knows something and he's lying about it. Either help me tie him up or get out."

 _That was mean._

I helped Derek get Dr. Deaton tied up with bandage tape. It was the only thing I could find that would hold his hands behind his back. It's not like the man had rope or anything. _I think I would have preferred putting handcuffs on him. At least that way it would guarantee Dr. Deaton wouldn't get loose._ I blushed and bit my bottom lip. _Derek looks sexy in handcuffs…cuffed to the bed…begging for release…_ I leaned over the table as Derek turned all but the exam light out. _I bet I can make him whimper with need…with just my hands…_ I was pulled out of my thoughts when Derek grabbed my waist and bent over on top of me pressing his lips against my ear.

"I could make you beg for me too you know."

The purr in his voice made me shiver.

"You were listening?"

He ran his lips up my earlobe slowly.

 _I can always hear you when you think about me._

I turned my head to look at him.

"Since when?"

"Always."

Derek kissed me and I gladly returned it. I slid my hand into his hair as the kiss deepened. Our tongues danced together for felt like ages, only to pull away from each other so we could breathe. I smiled as Derek nipped down my neck. _Better yet, I should just cuff you to me._ Derek growled lightly as he pressed his lips against my ear again.

"Maybe later."

I purred in delight only to groan in defeat when Dr. Deaton began to wake up. Derek walked over to the corner as Dr. Deaton opened his eyes. He began to panic as the pull on his restraints.

"Oh, God."

Derek walked towards him.

"Are you protecting someone?"

Dr. Deaton looked at Derek.

"All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket."

Derek grabbed Dr. Deaton and leaned into his ear.

"I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Derek whipped Dr. Deaton around to him and pick up the chair he was in.

"What are you doing to me? What do you want?"

"I want to know who you are or who you're protecting.

The light suddenly flicked on.

"What are you doing?"

I looked at where Scott was the same time Derek and Dr. Deaton did.

"Scott, get out of here!"

Derek dropped Dr. Deaton to the floor and punched him in the face again, knocking him out for the second time. Scott walked over to Derek.

"Stop! Stop!"

I sighed as Derek turned to Scott.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't."

"A-Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?"

I was just as confused as Scott was but then it hit me. Derek thought Dr. Deaton was the alpha.

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied."

"You think he's the Alpha?"

"We're about to find out."

Derek went to attack Dr. Deaton with his shifted hand but Scott shifted and stopped him. Derek was surprised when Scott gave a low roar in warning, shoving Derek's hand away from him. I walked over to Scott and put a hand on his shoulder as Derek backed away slowly. Scott looked at me and then back at his hand as he calmed down.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry."

I smiled and patted Scott's back as he turned to me.

"Now boys, let's not get carried away here. I can put you both in your place if I have to."

Scott almost glared at me.

"Why were you letting Derek beat him?"

My eyes glowed in warning as I stood between the two of them.

"You're crossing a line Scott. Back off before I do something I regret."

"You wouldn't."

I narrowed my eyes at him, using my magic to squeeze his brain. The pain caused Scott to put his hands on his head.

"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

I stopped as my eyes returned to their human form. Scott looked at me like his feelings were hurt.

"You're lucky I didn't alpha you into place."

"Whitney, I'm sorry. He's my friend and I was protecting him."

I nodded in understanding.

"You scared Derek and my instincts took over. I need the two of you to get along. Can you guys do that? For me?"

I looked at Derek as he looked at the floor. He nodded and then looked back up at me. I returned my gaze to Scott who looked at the floor as well and nodded before looking back up at me.

"Okay then. Scott, why don't you find a disinfectant for Dr. Deaton's cheek and take care of that for him."

"Sure."

Scott was cleaning Dr. Deaton's wound as Derek paced around the room. Scott looked at me as I stood on the opposite of Dr. Deaton.

"He's making me dizzy."

Scott tried to whisper to me and I nodded in agreeance as Derek walked over to Scott.

"Do you have a plan?"

Scott thought about it a moment.

"Just…give me an hour."

"Then what?"

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot."

Derek almost rolled his eyes as he walked outside. I looked at Scott as he threw the cotton ball away.

"You're gonna call Stiles aren't you?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Because I know the two of you that well."

He smiled.

"What do you think I should do?"

I looked him the eyes as he stared at me.

"The Alpha in me wants her Beta to kick some ass, but, I honestly just want you to be careful."

"Your Beta?"

I smiled.

"You're one of my best friends Scott, so of course you're part of my pack, just like I'm a part of yours; Stiles too for that matter."

Scott nodded.

"Have you told Stiles that you're dating Derek yet?"

I sighed.

"No, not yet."

"I thought so."

I scratched the back of my head.

"Keep an eye on Dr. Deaton for me. I'm going to go get Stiles."

I nodded as Scott walked away. Derek came back in when Scott left.

"Feel better?"

I looked at Derek as he glared at me.

"I take that as a no."

"You still have feelings for Stiles, don't you?"

I was confused.

"Where is this coming from?"

"Answer the question. A simple yes or no will suffice."

"No."

"You sure about that?"

I rolled my eyes as Derek walked over to me, my eyes suddenly finding the right side of the room very interesting.

"Onyx."

 _Shit. There goes my middle name again._

"Do you love me?"

I looked at Derek, his eyes was glowing softly, and I could see the pain, the fear, and the worry behind them. My glowed softly as I stared into his eyes.

"I've always been in love with you."

 _I've cared for Stiles and Jackson both, but not like this, at least I don't think I did._

The slight uptick of my heart beat surprised us both.

"I heard that."

"Listen carefully Derek, and listen well. I love you."

My heart beat was steady and Derek leaned his forehead against mine.

"But there was a time when you didn't, wasn't there?"

"In my defense, you didn't always love me either, remember?"

Derek sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to question you."

I smiled.

"Come on. Let's get this guy in the back of your car."

Derek and I carried Dr. Deaton out to Derek's car, where I found a roll of duct tape in the back floor board. I raised an eyebrow as I turned to Derek with it in my hand.

"Why is this in your car?"

"Don't ask."

"I'm asking."

"It's for you."

"To do what with?"

"To put over his mouth so he doesn't scream."

I pouted as Derek got in the driver's seat. He had a point but that wasn't my question. I taped Dr. Deaton's mouth shut and put the roll of tape back in the floor board. I closed the door and got in the car. Derek took off once the door was shut.

"I can't believe the sun's gone down already."

Derek smiled as I leaned against his shoulder.

"Time flies when you least expect it to.

"True that."

I smiled as he kissed the top of my head. We arrived at the school just in time to see Stiles pull a pair of wire cutters and a flashlight out of the back of his jeep. I got out as Derek turned the car off.

"Where's my boss?"

"He's in the back."

I looked at a disapproving Stiles.

"Oh, he looks comfortable."

I scratched the back of my head as they walked away.

"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?"

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right."

Derek looked at me as I walked over to him.

"What's he doing?"

I sighed.

"No idea."

We walked over to Stiles's jeep and leaned against the back of it. I looked at Derek as the school intercom came on and Scott is pathetically trying to howl.

I giggled as Derek grimaced.

"You've got to be kidding me."

He shook his head and sighed.

"That's an insult to wolves everywhere."

"Agreed."

I shook my head as Derek wrapped his arm around my neck, kissing my temple as he did so. It was then that the intercom came back on and Scott's roar sounded around us. Derek and I looked around a moment and then looked at the door to school. I felt my eyes shift against my will as I looked at Derek.

"What's wrong Whit?"

"Scott just called the Alpha. He's bringing him here."

Derek ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm gonna kill him."

I turned my back to the school as I looked around.

"This isn't going to end well. We're not prepared for this."

Derek was pissed as Scott and Stiles walked towards us. I kept my eyes shut. They weren't shifting back to their human forms and I had no idea why so I closed them as to not freak out Stiles.

"I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME."

"Shut up."

"Don't be such a sour wolf."

I opened my eyes and Stiles freaked.

"Woah, wow, your eyes are like, really violet."

I sniffed the air slightly as I felt that darkness nearby. Scott motioned to Derek's car.

"What'd you do with him?"

"What?"

Derek and I turned to the car to see the back seat empty and Dr. Deaton gone. Derek turned back to Stiles and Scott as I walked over to Scott.

"I didn't do anything."

Then I heard it, the sound of something running towards up. I turned around to see blood pouring out of Derek's mouth as the alpha pick him up off the ground. I stood there, staring at Derek as the blood continue to pour out of him mouth and all over him. The alpha tossed Derek against the building and he fell to the ground, face in the leaves, and his eyes wide open. Scott and Stiles had bailed into the School as I just stood there. I could still hear Derek's heart beating and I turned back to the alpha.

 _You will watch your friends die as punishment for your betrayal and I'll take your precious Beta as one of my own._

I don't know if it was fear or anger or both that made me shift into my alpha form but I spread my wings defensively as I took a step back towards the school.

 _Over my dead body!_

I roared at him, challenging his claim on Scott.

 _So be it._

* * *

 **I'm the one telling this story and I am excited to know what happens next. Stay tuned to find out!**

 _ **~~Leave some love~~  
P.S.  
Rates are appreciated as I have no idea how you guys like the chapters I post if no one says anything. **_


End file.
